The Mega Theme Challenge
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: Fifty oneshots inspired by fifty themes...not all in the right order. Now complete!
1. Theme 36: Seeing Red

This is the first out of...50 oneshots, which are a response to _The Mega-Theme Challenge_ over on deviantArt, set by spiceprincess. I know it was for art, but...writing _is_ an art form. That, and I can't draw to save my life.

And I'm not writing them in order, either. They'll just be coming in whatever order I feel like.

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind. Simple as.

Also, an element of this oneshot was inspired by _How To Train Your Dragon_ and the original script _Mastermind_.

* * *

Seeing Red

_Great, another kidnapping_, were Roxanne's first thoughts when she came to. It didn't take her long to realize she was sat upright in a car with her hands and feet tied; then, glancing left, she noticed she was sat in the passenger seat in the front of the car, and instead of Minion, Megamind was driving.

"Not Minion today, then?" she asked.

"It's his annual day off," Megamind replied. "From what he told me he's teaching a cooking class for a bunch of Delia Smith wannabes."

Roxanne couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"A fish in a robotic gorilla suit is teaching a cooking class?"

"It's not that hard to believe," the villain informed her. "And he's in disguise. Whether or not his blonde wig and pink apron can be called a disguise, we'll soon see."

The reporter almost smirked at the headline: _Megamind's evil Minion teaches cooking classes in spare time_. That would be a report to remember.

"And yet, you're still going to kidnap me," she said flatly.

"Evil never rests, Miss Ritchi," Megamind proclaimed.

"A shame. I'm going to miss Minion taking my side and you blaming him for everything. Although, you probably still will, even when he's gone."

"Ha, ha."

The traffic lights ahead of them turned red, and Megamind drew to a halt. Roxanne, once again, raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you obey the law?" she asked. "Then again, we aren't wearing seatbelts..."

"The invisibility field in the Invisible Car malfunctioned last night, and I haven't had a chance to fix it," the villain explained. "And I can't drive through traffic like a maniac whilst being seen. This is an old car I used back in my rebellious teenage years."

The lights turned green, and they were away. Roxanne casually peered right to see the red light stopping the other traffic from crossing the crossroads...but then she saw red again when she realized a truck driver had ignored the light, and was speeding straight towards them.

"The guy- the red light- he-!"

Within seconds Megamind turned and noticed too, and without hesitation, he leapt across the seat and wrapped himself around Roxanne – only moments before the truck slammed into them, sending them flying through the air and above the traffic on the opposite side. The car crashed to the ground again, and oncoming cars were forced to swerve out the way as the car bounced and rolled. With every bounce the metal which made up the car dented, and the front bonnet even crushed on impact with the hard ground.

After the long descend down the hill, the car finally rolled off the pier at the bottom and into the lake, becoming submerged underwater.

Water didn't pour in immediately, but it was still coming in. Roxanne didn't waste time catching her breath; she quickly slipped out of her ropes before she hauled Megamind off her, and only then did she realize he was unconscious. There were scratches and bruises all over him while she was mostly unharmed – apart from a headache which she knew would soon become a concussion. She had to move fast.

Opening the doors would only make the water pour in faster, but she had to take that chance. Taking in one last deep breath, Roxanne grabbed the handle and shoved it open; like she predicted, water came pouring in and caused the car to sink faster. With Megamind in her other arm she began to drag him out...but met resistance.

Glancing over her shoulder she realized to her horror that Megamind's foot was trapped under the crushed bonnet of the car, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull him out. Not without ripping his foot off.

She was losing air; Roxanne glanced upwards at the surface, then back at Megamind. She could just leave him...but no. No matter how much she told herself that he was the villain and didn't deserve to be saved, the woman found she couldn't bare to leave him. He'd terrorized the city, kidnapped her too many times to count...but she couldn't leave him to die.

But if she tried to help him, there was no doubt that she would die, too.

Suddenly something grabbed the pair of them, and within seconds Roxanne found herself panting for breath on the pier with Megamind laying motionless beside her. She glanced up and saw a soaking wet Metro Man.

"Oh god, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you, Wayne," she gasped.

And there was truth in her words; whenever Megamind had kidnapped her before, sometimes she was annoyed to see him, while other times she'd been a little glad. But not as glad as she was at that moment, when her life had actually been in danger.

"I saw what happened," he explained. "I would have been here sooner, but the driver who ran the red light tried to make a break for it – by driving into oncoming traffic. And since he was driving a truck that would have only caused more accidents. So I stopped him and handed him over to the cops before I came here."

Roxanne understood. She coughed up the water from her lungs before turning her attention to Megamind; he was still unconscious, and Roxanne began to panic when she couldn't feel a pulse.

"No... Please, no!" she found herself crying.

Somehow, life without the villain seemed unbearable to her. Megamind _didn't_ die. He'd lived through explosions and who knew what else... His life couldn't be taken because of a simple car accident. It just _couldn't_.

* * *

Megamind could feel a dull pain in the back of his head as he awoke from his...slumber? He certainly couldn't remember falling asleep. His last memories were kidnapping Roxanne, their talk in the car, the red light...the truck...

The villain shot up, but hissed in pain. Yeah, his ribs were definitely broken.

To his right he heard a gasp, and turning slowly, he saw Roxanne in the seat next to his bed. Her blue eyes were wide and...red? That wasn't right. His green eyes briefly took in his surroundings; he was in the prison infirmary with wires attached to him. He turned back to Roxanne, who was waiting for him to speak.

"Roxanne...?"

He tried to move again, but winced.

"Don't move," she informed him. "You took a nasty beating."

"What happened?"

She hesitated.

"The car ended up in the lake once we stopped bouncing and rolling," she finally explained. "I tried to pull you out but...I couldn't. Metro Man pulled us out as soon as he caught the guy who ran into us."

Megamind found that his ego was a little bruised at the fact that his nemesis had to rescue him.

"What about you?"

"Only a concussion, and a nasty bruise on the back of my head," she continued. "You took most of it."

"That's because my body can take more than yours can," the alien explained. "An accident like that would have killed you."

Biting her lip, Roxanne avoided eye contact with him and stared down at her lap, instead. She refused to shed more tears, especially in front of him. Roxanne Ritchi _didn't_ cry. Megamind noticed her expression so tried to lean towards her.

"Roxanne, why are you...?"

But he trailed off. Something didn't...feel right. More specifically, his left foot didn't feel right. So he removed the covers...and stared. His entire left foot was gone, and in its place was a robotic one which he recognized from one of Minion's old suits. Feeling behind his head, Megamind felt the transmitter which went with it; it was connected to his brain so he could control the foot, just like Minion could control his suit. He glanced at Roxanne again, who sighed.

"Minion came in as soon as he heard," she explained. "He brought that in and with his guidance, the doctors attached it to your leg after they cut off the crushed foot. Apparently the pair of you had been looking into this sort of thing."

"Just in case anything like this ever happened to me," Megamind informed. "We were also thinking about selling the idea for money – to fund my evil plans, of course."

Seeing the robotic foot again, Roxanne couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They spilled from her eyes, and her sobs got caught in the back of her throat as she tried to speak.

"You...you almost died... You're so annoying sometimes, but... When that truck came your first instinct was to leap and protect me... I've always suspected you weren't as evil as you say, but this..."

Megamind didn't know what to say, or what to do. The fearless Roxanne Ritchi...was crying. Over him. The thought of keeping his evil persona was out the window in a second, and he reached out his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, Roxanne..." he spoke. "I'm fine. It could have been worse."

Roxanne looked at him, her eyes more red than before. He was right; he was alive, and no doubt he'd be up again within a week, scheming and trying to take over the city – if he would be doing that any more. After that scare, Roxanne would never be able to look at the villain the same way again. Maybe now...she could steer him towards the right side of the law.

Yes. Things could definitely have been worse.

* * *

Reading back over this... _oh my god, why did I write this, it's horrible_.

But I'm posting it anyway. I think I might be losing my writing touch...


	2. Theme 23: I Can't

So here's another one. A big 'thank you' to those who read and reviewed the first oneshot (and for assuring me I'm not losing my writing touch!). This next one is set about a year after the first.

Enjoy!

* * *

I Can't

"Roxanne...I can't."

"Yes you can."

"But I _can't_."

It was late evening. Roxanne was determined to have her first night with her boyfriend...but said boyfriend was terrified. Not because he had never done it before; he hadn't, but instincts and what he had seen on the internet gave him enough confidence to understand what he was about to do.

The alien wanted to do it. He wanted to do it with her _so badly_. But he feared that his robotic foot would hurt her.

"Roxanne, I would _never_ be able to live with myself if I hurt you," Megamind tried to explain.

"But you _won't_," his girlfriend said back. "That foot is made exactly the same as Minion's suit; and he's carried me – and you – so many times without hurting either of us."

"But he's focussed on what he's doing," Megamind protested. "If I'm focussed on loving you I won't be in control of my foot; one false move could hurt you."

"You have a big brain, Megamind. I'm sure you'll be aware of where you foot is at the same time."

"But what if I'm not?"

She sighed. Then her expression changed when a thought occurred to her.

"Megs...you're not using this as an excuse because...you don't want to?"

Immediately his arms were around her with one hand resting on her cheek.

"Don't _ever_ say that," he spoke. "I want you...I want you _so much_. I want this...but I don't want to let my selfish desires control me if it might hurt you."

"And this is coming from and alien who, over a year ago, was the city's most notorious supervillain."

Things really had changed since the accident which took Megamind's left foot. The truck driver was taken to court, and he made the argument that if Megamind hadn't been kidnapping Roxanne in the first place, the accident would never have happened. Megamind was the villain, and he didn't deserve justice.

But Roxanne had fought back, saying that not only had Megamind _saved her life_, but by kidnapping her, he had also saved other lives, too. If they hadn't been there, the driver would have run the red light anyway and hit someone else, which would have no doubt ended with death. The driver argued that he wouldn't have done – and that he had seen it was Megamind in the car so tried to kill him. But since he had been shocked when he was told it was Megamind and Roxanne he'd hit, no one believed him.

Roxanne had sat down to talk with the villain after he was back to his old self again. She had admitted that she would never be able to look at him the same way again; what he had done was heroic, and she was certain there was a hero inside him. And after Megamind explained his past to her, she convinced him to give being good another try.

They had been going out for a year. And now, Roxanne wanted to take the next step in their relationship.

Megamind smiled weakly at her comment.

"I just...I can't..."

"You _can_," Roxanne assured. "Nothing about you is hurtful to me, Megamind. Never was, still isn't, and never will be."

It was true. He had never hurt her, not even accidentally, during kidnappings. There was no reason why he would now, when they were dating. Megamind sighed.

"Accidents happen, Roxanne."

"They never did before," she pointed out. "You want this, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then get your blue butt into bed with me; your hands need to keep these two company."

She stripped out of her shirt...to reveal that she was, in fact, without a bra. Megamind had never moved so fast in his life.

* * *

The next morning, when Megamind awoke to find himself laying in bed with Roxanne in his arms, he realized his girlfriend had been right. Even when he wrapped his legs around her – the robotic foot rubbing against her skin – it didn't hurt her at all. He had invented that soft metal himself; why had he thought it would hurt her?

The alien smiled. _Because I love her so much_.

Roxanne awoke with a yawn.

"Morning, beautiful," Megamind greeted her.

"Morning," she mumbled tiredly, before realizing the time on her clock. "Oops. Late for work. Megs, let go of me, I need to get up."

For a moment, there was silence.

"Roxanne..."

"Yes?"

"I can't."

All she could do was smile.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Theme 10: Rejection

A quickie before I go to bed :)

This was random. With the theme of 'Rejection' there was a clear road to take (and we all know what _that_ one is). But I felt it was too...predictable. So I took a different path.

Wayne's relationship with Roxanne has taken many different angles in the fan universe. Mostly, they're just friends. Some even see them as having a brother/sister relationship. But other people feel Wayne had some feelings for her, even if Roxanne had none for him.

And so, this was born. I hope people like it.

* * *

Rejection

Wayne Scott – A.K.A. Metro Man – had everything. Good looks, super powers, money, respect, fans; even when he "died", he was doing what he loved. But there was one thing he didn't have; one thing he knew he could never have.

The girl of his dreams.

Back in high school, Roxanne had been the only girl not to swoon over him. And somehow, that had attracted him to her. The hero lost count of the amount of times he tried to ask her out (including the times he did it just to provoke Megamind; he'd known his rival had a crush on her). But eventually he stopped, and instead, he took up her offer to be just friends.

That didn't stop the rumours, though. While Roxanne did try and stop them (giving up after realizing it was a fruitless attempt), Wayne didn't. It provided him with a fantasy of her being his, even if it was only in his mind.

Then the kidnappings started. Megamind would kidnap Roxanne, and Metro Man would save her. He would have thought that would win her over, but it didn't. Instead Roxanne kept firm with their friendship, even if public speculation labelled them as a couple. Wayne wondered why she didn't deny the rumours...until he realized she was using the fake relationship to get exclusives on him and the kidnappings for bonuses. She really was a smart woman.

When he decided to fake his death, Wayne knew he would be losing any chances of being with her. But when he thought about it...had there really been a chance to begin with? She had never been interested in him romantically, and it had remained that way for a decade. It was clear to him that he would never get her, so he had done what he had to do.

The man hadn't been sure what to think when both Roxanne _and_ Megamind had shown up at his hideout. Later he realized they had teamed up in order to defeat Titan (_or was it Tighten? Meh..._). But then, when the reports came out that the new villain had been defeated, they were accompanied with ones which stated that the former villain and his former damsel were together. And that was all it took to break Wayne's once indestructible heart.

After everything he had done to try and win Roxanne...she had chosen his rival. A bald, blue alien. But, to Wayne's despair, he knew it fit. Roxanne had always liked the smart guys, and her personal quote was, "never judge a book by its cover". It just fit.

Wayne could see she was happy; happier than she'd ever been. So, when she came to him, asking for a favour, he had accepted. Because even though he'd lost _her_, he hadn't lost their friendship.

Now, he still had money, looks and super powers, but he lost the respect of the citizens. Roxanne's favour had been simple; he needed to show himself to the city, since Megamind was on the brink of being convicted for his murder. And since he was the good guy now, he didn't want to break out of prison – no matter how tempting. And Roxanne didn't want to lose her new boyfriend. So, even though it was tempting to say no, Wayne had shown himself. And with his revelation, all respect was lost.

A few of his fans stuck around, though. Women still thought he was the hunkiest guy on Earth, and many people loved his music. But it wasn't the same after that – he knew he only had himself to blame.

Roxanne had told him there would be other girls. Oh yes; she knew he still had feelings for her. But she told him he had to move on; he had to find someone else. He knew that would be hard; he didn't want a squealing fangirl. He wanted a woman who would see him as Wayne Scott instead of Metro Man. A woman who would love him for who he was on the inside instead of the out. A woman with whom he could be himself around.

A woman like Roxanne.

But she was gone.

She hadn't rejected him...but at the same time, she had.


	4. Theme 43: Give Up

Another quick one.

Not really much to say about this one, other than it fits in with angst week over on LJ.

* * *

Give Up

"So that's it? You're just giving up?"

Yes, he was giving up. Because for Megamind, that was all there was left to do.

He couldn't fight Tighten. The man had the same powers as Metro Man; and as far as his track record was concerned, he'd never been able to defeat the hero. So would it be any different this time?

Metro Man...the hero was alive. Not only had the hero "given up" in his own way, but he had also informed Megamind that he had the potential to clean up the mess he made. Which just wasn't possible. The former villain had already established that it was impossible to defeat Tighten.

Then there was Minion. The fish was gone, and without him...Megamind just felt empty. Minion had always been there for him; through the failures and through his childhood. Megamind had never admitted it before, but...he felt lost with his fishy friend gone.

And then, there was Roxanne. She had rejected him. He had opened his heart out to her (even if she hadn't known it was him) and she had rejected him. Sure, she had let him into her apartment, but there was still rejection in the air. With no chance in winning her...he had nothing to lose.

But most importantly...he was the bad guy. With no hero to fight and an even more dangerous villain already terrorizing the city...what else was he supposed to do?

Give up.

"I'm the bad guy. I _don't_ save the day, I _don't_ fly off into the sunset...and I _don't_ get the girl."


	5. Theme 38: Pain

I hope this one isn't too OOC.

* * *

Pain

Roxanne awoke with a jolt. Her whole body was shaking, and after taking in a few deep breaths, her arms found her pillow and she pulled it close to her chest. The woman was no stranger to nightmares but that had been...disturbing. The nightmares she'd experienced as a little girl were nothing compared to it.

Tears began to fill her eyes, but Roxanne screwed her eyelids shut tight; she would _not_ cry. Roxanne Ritchi didn't cry. And she certainly didn't call someone in the middle of the night, searching for comfort. But regardless of this she grabbed her phone anyway and began to search through her contact list.

Her mother was a definite no. The older woman had never allowed Roxanne to get into bed with her during her childhood whenever she had a nightmare, so why would she offer her comfort? Roxanne couldn't understand what her problem was; shouldn't a mother _want_ to comfort her daughter?

Her friends were also a no. Roxanne could remember a few years back when she had experienced another nightmare – not on the same scale as this one, but a nightmare, nonetheless. She had called the few friends she still had left over from high school and confined in them. A few days later she'd overheard them joking about her behind her back – she hadn't spoken to them since. There were one or two who hadn't been involved who she still talked to, but she didn't want to take the risk of losing them, too.

Metro Man would have been an appropriate choice, but Roxanne thought against him on principles alone. She was no damsel in distress, no matter how many times he saved her, and she refused to be treated as such. Not to mention phoning him for comfort would give him false hope of the two of them being together; she may not have been interested in him, but that didn't mean to say he wasn't interested in _her_.

Scrolling down the list, one name appeared who she hadn't considered. But...no. She couldn't phone _him_, of all people. He should be the last person to call at a time like this (_and why do I even __have__ his number on my phone?_). There was no one else... Before she could stop herself her finger pressed the dial button and she held the phone to her ear. _This is a bad idea..._

"Ollo?" said the familiar voice at the other end.

"Hey."

On the other end, Megamind straightened up in surprise. He often called Roxanne in order to ask when she was free to be kidnapped, but _her_ calling _him_ was certainly new...

"Miss Ritchi?" he questioned, but caught himself and tried to sound annoyed. "You know it's incredibly rude to call people at this time of night."

"You don't sound tired," Roxanne noticed, keeping up with his game.

"Yes, well...you interrupted me. I was in the middle of adding the finishing touches to my latest creation," the alien explained. "While most people sleep, this time of night is when I work. Which can also be interrupted rudely by phone calls. So...what do you want?"

To be honest, Roxanne didn't know. Comfort? Why would she ask for comfort from her frequent kidnapper? It didn't make sense. Megamind would take delight from her discomfort and fear; he'd been trying to scare her for years, so it wouldn't come as a surprise.

"I'm waiting, Miss Ritchi."

His voice reminded her of the fact that he was still there, waiting for her reply. She debated hanging up on him...but Megamind was impatient and nosy – not a good combination at all – and would most likely ring her back.

Or worse. He'd come and break into her apartment.

"I..." she began, stammering over her words. "I was just... I don't know."

She could just imagine Megamind raising an eyebrow at the other end.

"You don't know what you want. Then why ring?"

"I don't know. I just...sorta did."

As Megamind listened he realized that something...wasn't right. Roxanne never rung him during _decent_ hours; why would she ring him in the middle of the night? And the tone of her voice sounded off. Usually during kidnappings and when she was reporting, she spoke with confidence and spunk; something many women didn't have. But now...her voice sounded timid and unsure.

Something was wrong. Megamind shocked himself by caring; considering his repressed feelings for the reporter, he shouldn't have been surprised. But he had to play it cool. He couldn't let Roxanne know that.

"Did you miss me?"

On the other end, Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"No," she replied simply. "It's only been a day since the last kidnapping. Maybe if had been two weeks I would be missing your ecstatic behaviour and grand failures."

_Oh god, what have I just admitted? That he's entertaining? Funny? That I like being kidnapped?_ From the short chuckle on the other end, it certainly seemed like it.

"Maybe I _should_ leave it for that long," he mused. "Perhaps then you might have a different reaction next time."

"In your dreams, Megamind."

The banter was certainly making her feel better...but the mention of dreams reminded her of the nightmare, reminding her of just _who_ had been in that same nightmare. A sob escaped her mouth before she could hold it back.

"What was that, Miss Ritchi?"

His question was met with silence.

"Miss Ritchi?"

"Just...forget this call ever happened."

She hung up before he could say any more.

* * *

Roxanne had to congratulate herself. She could have avoided that entire conversation if she had only sucked it up like an adult and ignored the nightmare. But she was tired, and no one really thought properly when in that state; she hoped he wouldn't question her about it next kidnapping.

There was a knock on the balcony doors. For a brief moment Roxanne thought it was Metro Man; he often paid her visits on her balcony (instead of using the stairs like normal people). But why would he come in the middle of the night? Did he somehow know she was distressed? _I swear, if he has super sixth sense..._

But then she remembered that he wasn't the only one who did this. Roxanne rolled her eyes and allowed her head to fall back on her pillow. _Great_. She had warned herself against hanging up on him already, so she wasn't surprised. Sighing, she pulled herself from her bed and made her way out the bedroom and towards the balcony. There was no use ignoring him; he'd only blow the doors off their hinges.

Sure enough, when Roxanne drew her curtains she beheld Megamind standing right outside. The reporter opened the doors and watched him silently.

"You hung up on me," the villain stated. "No one hangs up on Megamiiiiii...oh."

As his eyes drifted downwards they suddenly widened. His cheeks flushed a lilac colour which Roxanne couldn't help but find adorable, before he quickly averted his gaze away from her.

"Miss Ritchi," he began in an embarrassed tone, "you're not exactly...decent."

Roxanne looked down...and her eyes widened. She was wearing a baggy vest and a pair of loose hot pants, both of which were showing off a lot more skin than she intended. Not to mention the fabric was a little see-through, particularly on the vest.

"Oh, god!" she gasped, disappearing back to her bedroom.

She reappeared a few moments later with a robe wrapped around her. Megamind was still looking away; she found it sweet how much of a gentleman he was being, especially for someone who was supposed to be a villain. A lot of men would have taken advantage of the situation.

"It's OK, I'm decent," she informed, and he averted his gaze back to her with relief. "Although, I don't think _you_ are."

Like Roxanne had done, Megamind looked down...and only then did he realize he was still wearing his hazard symbols pyjamas, along with his bat slippers. He cried out in horror and tried to cover himself up while Roxanne burst out laughing; maybe calling him was a good idea after all, if it led to this. It was certainly cheering her up.

"You don't have another _roobe_, do you?" he asked, his cheeks once again flushing that lilac colour.

"It's _robe_, and this is the only one I have," she replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't make fun of you. Much."

"Ha ha."

Without an offer he invited himself in, leaping onto the couch as if it was his own home. Roxanne just watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. Come on in," she spoke sarcastically, shutting the balcony doors and drawing the curtains.

"So," Megamind began, as Roxanne took a seat on the armchair opposite, "do you mind telling me _why_ you called me? I'm a super genius, Miss Ritchi, so there's no use lying. I know you wouldn't call me up without a good reason."

The fact hurt him a little, but he didn't show it. Roxanne looked away, biting her lip as she debated over what she should tell him; she couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't think of any good reason why she would call him this late...

"I had a nightmare, OK!" she finally blurted out.

Megamind blinked in surprise. A nightmare? The fearless Roxanne Ritchi called him over a silly nightmare? And calling _him_, of all people. What did that say?

"So you called _me_?" he questioned uncertainly.

Roxanne placed her head in her hands.

"I know, you should be the last person I call, but there was no one else," she admitted. "My mother would just tell me to stop acting like a little girl and go back to sleep. My friends would offer me sympathetic pity, but would go and talk behind my back about it later. That's what they did last time."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Principle. I'm not a weak damsel who needs saving all the time...nor is he my boyfriend."

"Don't play that card with me, Miss-"

"But it's true," Roxanne insisted. "I don't have any romantic feelings for him at all."

Megamind just sat there speechless for a few moments, allowing it to sink in.

"None at all?"

"Nope."

Another silence.

"But he always comes and saves you?"

"Megamind, you could kidnap _anyone_ in the city and he'd come to the rescue," the reporter explained.

He stared at her; Roxanne hoped it would distract him away from the main topic, but he shook it off.

"Back to the nightmare... You called me for...?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "There was no one else to call... I guess a giggle might have cheered me up, and you can always provide me a good one. I needed..."

She trailed off, avoiding eye contact with the alien. Said alien got up from his seat and walked slowly over to her.

"You mean, you needed someone to talk to."

Roxanne groaned; she got up from her seat and went to sit where he had been only moments before, in an effort to get away from him. She didn't want to admit it; he was right. She had needed someone to talk to, and he was the only one who she _could_ talk to. As much as she hated to admit it.

The alien followed and took a seat next to her, giving her a look that, for him...was pretty serious. She had to give him credit for this moment of being mature.

"You could talk now," he suggested. "And if you don't...I'll kidnap you and _make_ you talk back at the lair. I have many machines on hand in order to do so."

Roxanne knew he wouldn't use them on her in a million years...but she didn't like the idea of leaving her apartment when she was tried and sleepy. It just seemed like so much effort on her behalf. On the other hand...she couldn't tell him what had happened in her nightmare. _Him_ especially.

"I'm waiting, Miss Ritchi."

"Roxanne."

He blinked.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Roxanne," she repeated. "Use it."

"Oh. And don't try and distract me again."

_Worth a shot_. She sighed. If he was as stubborn and persistent as she was, she knew there was no use trying to get round it.

"You...you were in it," she began. "And...you were evil."

He chuckled.

"I already _am_ evil, Miss- I mean, Roxanne."

"No," she denied. "Try as you might, you're not evil, Megamind. But in the nightmare...you were. You were destroying the city without mercy...you weren't sparing anyone...and then you caught me and..."

She trailed off; she couldn't even finish the sentence. Her eyes avoided Megamind, who was just staring at her blankly. For some reason he was...hurt. He knew how dreams worked, after all.

"Is...is that what you think of me?"

"No!" Roxanne spoke up, a little too desperately for her liking. "I don't think of you like that _at all_. You might call yourself evil, Megamind, but you're far from it. Whenever you battle Metro Man, you scare people off so they don't get hurt. Your machines have so many fail safes on them I've lost count. You go through lengths to make sure I remain unharmed throughout all of you plans. Heck, you can do _anything_ you want with me when I'm in that chair, yet you _don't_. And don't try denying it. I've been around you long enough to know these things."

For a moment Megamind found himself speechless. Had it really been _that_ obvious? Well if it had, then everyone would have seen. But not Roxanne. Nothing could get passed her; he shouldn't have been surprised she'd noticed.

"You can be annoying sometimes, Megamind, but...I don't hate you. I don't think I ever _could_ hate you."

And he didn't know what to say to that, but he was a little confused about one thing.

"Then why did you have that nightmare? I know the science behind them; they tend to be manifestations of real life, or your current feelings, fears and...a lot of other stuff," he explained. "Do you fear I might become that?"

"I don't know," Roxanne admitted. "Compared to a lot of villains you're pretty harmless, but...almost anything could turn you. And..."

She trailed off.

"And?"

"And...I somehow felt...in the nightmare...that it was my fault. I don't know how...but it was. And I felt so guilty for turning you into that..."

She bit her lip and fought back the tears forming in her eyes. Megamind uncertainly tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but since he wasn't used to comforting anyone, it...didn't really work. Roxanne noticed and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "It's the thought that counts."

"It was just a nightmare, Roxanne," he spoke in a tone of voice Roxanne had never heard him use before. "They can't hurt you. Unless you fall out of bed; _then_ they can hurt you."

Roxanne smirked at the thought.

"I know they can't hurt physically," she said. "But they can cause emotional pain. And that kind of pain is the worst; sometimes it never goes away."

Megamind knew she was right. He still had nightmares about the destruction of his home planet, along with some about his school days. Those pains from the past had never left him...but he hoped the pain Roxanne felt would. Villain or not, he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

A silence passed between them before he rose from his seat.

"I...suppose I should go, then."

He made for the balcony.

"Wait."

With a surprised expression the alien turned back to the reporter.

"Would you mind...staying a little longer?"

He smiled. Not the gleeful, evil smile she was used to; this smile was genuine, and it made her feel warm inside.

"OK."


	6. Theme 33: Heal

So I got a lot of feedback on that last theme (on LJ, anyway). I was going to continue anyway, but considering the feedback I wanted to give you guys something more than just a morning after. So I got to thinking...and I came up with this.

It probably is OOC, but at the moment I'm too tired to care.

* * *

Heal

As her eyes fluttered open and she became conscious of her surroundings, Roxanne realized she was snuggled up against something – no, some_one_ – warm. That someone had both arms wrapped around her in an embrace; she was leaning against the person's chest, a heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Her mind replayed the events from the night before. She'd had a nightmare and then...Megamind... The reporter's blue eyes widened and her head jerked upwards; she was sleeping against Megamind on the couch...with one arm wrapped round him. _What happened last night?_

The fact that they were still clothed and weren't in her bedroom assured her they hadn't done anything...inappropriate. She became aware of the TV switched on, playing the DVD menu of _Night at the Museum_. Her memories came back to her; after he'd decided to stay, she'd suggested to watch a movie to get her mind off the nightmare. There had been a fun banter over which movie to watch before they'd finally decided on _Night at the Museum_.

She wondered when they'd fallen asleep...and when they'd started snuggling together. It must have been after they'd fallen asleep; Roxanne certainly didn't remember doing it before...unless she hadn't been aware of herself doing it...

After a few moments of lying there she tried to get up, but found that Megamind's grip was too tight – her eyes widened again when he pulled her in closer with a pout-like expression on his face. _Great, now I'm the guy's teddy bear_. The thought of Megamind owning the stuffed animal made her smile, mostly because she wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

Since she couldn't get up, Roxanne found herself wondering... which gave her an idea. So, she returned to her position, closed her eyes, and waited.

It wasn't long before she felt him stir; Megamind groaned tiredly, and for a moment nothing happened. Until she heard him intake sharply as he froze. His arms lifted from her, but from what she could sense, they hadn't lifted far. She could _feel_ his green eyes on her; staring at her with astonishment as he most likely tried to figure out what to do next. He tried to pry himself from her...but deciding to have a little bit of fun, Roxanne tightened her grip. The alien froze again, and the reporter wouldn't have been surprised if he'd stopped breathing.

She continued to wait, keeping a straight face as best she could as she began to wonder what he would do next. Would he wake her up himself, or wait for her to wake up? Then one arm returned to its position, and Roxanne felt a flood of warmth flow through her. She expected the other hand to do the same, but suddenly she felt it brushing away a stray hair from her eyes, and Roxanne almost gave herself up by smiling a little, but restrained herself.

Then that hand came down...and he began to gently stroke her cheek. Roxanne couldn't fight the urge any longer so opened her eyes; she was instantly met with a pair of green ones, which widened at the sight of her awake. He stopped stroking her cheek and only stared.

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like."

She only smiled.

"I know."

They were silent.

"S-Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't wake me," she said with a smirk. "I actually woke up before you did."

If possible, his eyes widened further and his cheeks flushed that lilac colour Roxanne was beginning to adore. _Man, this was so worth it_, she thought.

Megamind, now embarrassed that she'd been awake the whole time, quickly let go of her and sat himself upright, budging a few inches away. He averted his gaze to the floor.

"We...must have fallen asleep," he finally spoke.

"Yeah," Roxanne agreed. "And thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Well, you stayed, for one thing," she explained. "And I didn't have anymore nightmares."

Although, she _did_ have a dream which included him. But that one was a little embarrassing to admit.

"Well...you're welcome," he said a little hesitantly. "So you're feeling better now, right?"

"Better than I was last night, that's for sure," the woman replied. "But even though it was only a nightmare, these things take time to heal. So if it doesn't bother you, could you refrain from kidnapping me for at least a week?"

"It _does_ bother me," he insisted, "but you're not in a well enough state to be kidnapped, so I suppose I could postpone it."

"Softie."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Mark my words, Miss- Roxanne!" he continued. "Evil does not care for anything but themselves, _especially_ their captives! I'm only letting you off because your unwillingness to participate will disrupt the entire plan!"

Roxanne would have smirked, but then a thought struck her, and she turned away in thought.

"Huh."

Megamind deflated and sent her a curious look.

"What?"

"I think I just figured out why I called you."

"Then do enlighten me."

"I think I wanted to assure myself that you were still _you_, instead of some truly evil maniac," she explained. "I already said that I felt it was my fault in the nightmare; I guess I was just...if you were..."

"You were scared I might have become that."

Roxanne looked away, and her silence was enough of an answer for him. The villain went to lay a hand on her shoulder...but pulled away again hesitantly and instead rose from his seat.

"I should probably go now," he spoke. "Minion will be wondering where I am."

The reporter nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I'm sorry I kept you here, and I'm sorry I called you."

"No need to be sorry," he told her with a smirk. "Minion and I are a full service business for our captives."

She laughed.

"Don't worry," she assured. "No more night calls."

* * *

She'd been wrong. The following night Roxanne woke up in a cold sweat yet again, and this time, she didn't hesitate to grab the phone and dial the familiar number of her blue kidnapper.

"Ollo?"

"Megamind..."

"I'm coming."

He hadn't bothered to ask questions; the fact that she was ringing him again – and the tone in her voice – had been enough.

The night after that he arrived at her apartment before she even went to sleep. Roxanne had opened the balcony doors and found him staring at her with a hesitant expression. She wasn't surprised by his prescence; she'd known why he'd shown up.

No words needed to be spoken; the nightmare wasn't going to go away overnight, and for as long as it took to heal, Megamind was prepared to be there for her.

Days turned into weeks. At the end of week one Roxanne decided that instead of the couch, the two of them could share her bed. Megamind had been unbelievably hesitant about it, even when she had assured him they weren't going to do what people usually did in bed. During week three they tried separation; Megamind slept on the couch while Roxanne slept in her bed alone. On all of the nights which they did this it didn't work; Roxanne would wake up gasping, crying, and on one night, she even woke up screaming. And Megamind didn't hesitate to rush to her side and tell her everything was fine. He didn't bother with trying to keep up the villain persona; he knew there wasn't any point.

When they reached a month the public began to wonder where Megamind was. For weeks the villain hadn't attacked the city once. Of course, they didn't know that Megamind had been too occupied with Roxanne. That, and a plan which included a kidnapping wouldn't have been good for her unstable and unpredictable condition. But people began to notice his lack of activity, and Roxanne only realized this when her boss at KMCP asked her to write a report on what might have happened to him, followed by Wayne asking her personally if she knew anything about the villain.

It gave her a kick in the rear as to what she had to do; she needed to figure out this nightmare.

After borrowing a book on dreams from one of her more supernatural co-workers, Roxanne got to work. She worked all the way through her day off, trying to analyse what it could mean and what the nightmare could be trying to tell her. She knew it wasn't because she was afraid of Megamind; she'd _never_ been afraid of him. And she was pretty sure it wasn't sending her a warning as to what was to come.

Then finally, she got it.

* * *

Megamind arrived earlier than usual, wearing those adorable pyjamas Roxanne had grown to love while carrying what appeared to be a casserole.

"I'm know I'm early, but Minion made this and said we could have it for dinner," he explained, placing it on the table.

"You finally told him what's going on, then?"

"Actually, he got it out of me," Megamind admitted, pouting.

Roxanne only shook her head with a smile.

"I'm glad you're hear early," she told him. "There's something I need to tell you."

With a curious expression, Megamind took a seat on the couch. Roxanne sat down next to him.

"People have been wondering what's happened to you."

"I know," he admitted. "I think they're expecting something big; the _po-lice_ are already preparing for it, and the fire department. Idiots."

"With your record, I'm not surprised," Roxanne pointed out.

"So...are you saying I should do something?" he asked. "There is _one_ plan I could use without having to kidnap you-"

"No, I'm not saying you should."

_If what I realized is right, I'll be asking you quite the opposite_.

"Then what are you saying?" he questioned.

"It gave me the motivation to actually analyse the nightmare more closely," the reporter explained. "I don't know why we didn't before; I guess we were just distracted."

Both tried to hide their blushes.

"But anyway, I explored all the possibilities of what it could mean," she continued. "It's definitely not because an inner part of me is scared of you. I'm not afraid of you, Megamind. I never have been, nor will I ever be."

"Not even the _tiniest_ bit?"

She gave him a playful shove.

"There was also the option of it predicting what's to come...but you're not like that, nor could you _ever_ be like that," she said. "Even when you're angry you only go off in a strop."

"It would take a lot to make me _that_ angry," the alien admitted.

_Like someone hurting you_.

"I was really stuck," she continued. "But then I read in the book I borrowed that sometimes, dreams and nightmares can work sorta like reverse psychology. And then it hit me; it only occurs whenever you're not there...holding me. And over these past few weeks you've shown a side of you that I've never seen before, proving that no matter how much you try and deny it, you're not a villain."

She took in a deep breath.

"I think it's trying to tell me that this..._us_...is right."

She waited for Megamind's reaction; his eyes had widened a little, and from what she could tell but his expression, he didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say to that?

"Are...are you sure?"

The woman nodded.

"It makes sense," she explained. "By presenting you as something truly evil, it's made me actually _see_ you for the first time. Whenever I wake up, I want _you_ and _only you_ to comfort me, and you do without hesitation. And believe it or not, but the _real_ you...is the man I've been looking for my entire life."

Megamind was silent for a few minutes. She could tell he was trying to process this new information, and was willing to be patient. Eventually he took her hands gently in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But...what about everyone else? _Metrocity_, Metro _Mahn_..."

"We'll figure something out," she promised. "But in the meantime..."

The woman leaned in and placed her lips lightly on his; it took a few moments before he finally responded. That night, she knew the pain she had been feeling was healed.

Because from then on, there were no more nightmares.

* * *

Was that OK?


	7. Theme 11: Fairytale

Major AU here, guys. But with the title, I'm sure anyone could have seen it coming.

This is based heavily on _Shrek_ for obvious reasons. Not only is it a fairytale, but it has a lot in common with _Megamind_ – the similarities between the two movies shouldn't be too hard to spot :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Fairytale

"Do you really have to marry him?"

Princess Roxanne turned to find the blue skinned, large headed man – a creature called a Megamind – standing behind her. She hadn't expected him to be here; she thought he'd gone back to his home once he'd delivered her to the palace. What was he doing here?

"Well..." she began, but found herself sighing. "Of course I do. Before I was sent away, my parents told me that the one who rescued me from the tower is the one I should marry."

"But he didn't rescue you from the tower."

The princess turned away; she knew he was right. After all, _he_ had rescued her from that tower, not that snobbish, lazy prince. From what Megamind had told her, it had been part of an agreement; Prince Wayne had dumped tons of waste in Megamind's home, and the only way the blue man could bargain for it to be removed was if he rescued Roxanne from the tower, where she was imprisoned, and delivered her back to the palace. The prince hadn't rescued her; _Megamind_ had. Sure, Prince Wayne had sent him, but he hadn't rescued her himself.

"I know, it's just..." she began again, but paused; she didn't know what to say anymore. "It's how it's supposed to be. The princess marries the prince, and they live happily ever after."

"But will you?"

Part of her was getting annoyed by his questions and statements, but another part of her was feeling...grateful. Biting her lip, she peered through the small gap between the great wooden doors, leading to the main part of the cathedral. Lords and Ladies she'd never even met were sat down while at the front, the tall and handsome Prince Wayne was waiting impatiently. At least, he _called_ himself handsome; Roxanne certainly didn't think he was.

The girl thought back to when she had first arrived; the prince had sent her a charming smile at first, but for the day and a half since she had arrived, he'd only treated her like a possession. A prize he had won unfairly, and loved to show off. It had made her feel tiny, being treated that way. Megamind was, again, right; would it really be a happily ever after? What was the point if she wasn't even _happy_? Not to mention that the prince was at least a decade older than her.

So was Megamind...but for some reason, this didn't bother her at all.

"Is that why you've come?" she questioned. "To stop me?"

"One way or another, yes," the blue man replied. "I don't want you making a mistake which could ruin the rest of your life. You're a strong young woman, Roxanne, even if not quite a woman yet; I don't want to watch you break helplessly under _him_. My main intentions were to come and convince you, but if you don't listen to that...I may have to kidnap you."

"Would you really do that?" she asked sceptically.

"I _am_ a Megamind," he replied, almost sadly. "That's what we do."

Roxanne felt his pain. She couldn't understand how people had labelled his kind as barbaric, savage creatures who used dark magic, were pure evil and showed no mercy – she had a suspicion that people had judged them because of how they looked. Megamind was the complete opposite of everything the books said; he was sweet, caring, funny, and charming in his own way. He had been nothing but a gentleman towards her the entire time they were travelling together, which was more than how Wayne ever treated her.

A tear began to roll down her cheek, and without hesitating, Roxanne crossed the few steps separating them and circled her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Megamind's arms did the same as he brought her in close; he rocked her from side to side when she started sobbing.

"Hey, it's all right," he spoke in a soothing voice.

"But if you _did_ take me away, Wayne will come and kill you," she pleaded. "And I can't let that happen."

"It _won't_," he assured. "Because _when_ I take you away, I'll take you to a place beyond the Kingdom of Metro. A place where Wayne will never find us."

Roxanne pulled away to look up into his vivid green eyes. _Oh, I could get lost in those eyes..._

"But why would you do that?" she asked. "Didn't you come and rescue me so you could get your home back?"

"I did, but that was because I wasn't about to let that snob of a prince kick me out against my will," Megamind informed. "This time, I'm _choosing_ to leave. I would do anything for you, Roxanne."

The girl averted her gaze down, but in a good way; she was blushing furiously with a smile on her face. Megamind smiled as well before he leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"But overall, I'm glad he dumped all that waste in my home. Because if he hadn't, I would never have met you."

If it were possible, Roxanne's blush deepened and her smile widened.

"That prince in there doesn't deserve you, Roxanne," he continued. "He can't see how amazing you are, and I pity him for that. When we were travelling, you told me that just because Destiny set out a path for me to follow, doesn't mean I have to follow it. Why can't you take your own advise?"

Roxanne wanted to slap herself. Choosing her own Destiny was something she had believed in since she was a little girl, and yet, here she was; about to marry someone she didn't love just because she had been told to.

"I'm such a hypocrite."

"No, you're not," the blue man denied. "You've been told to follow the path set out for you for so long, you've grown to believe there's no other way to go. Trust me, I know how that feels. You just need someone to give you the motivation to step off the path and make your own."

Blue eyes looking into green, Roxanne smiled at him. He was right; he was right about _everything_. She didn't love Wayne, and she never would. The man she _really_ loved was standing before her, offering to take her away to a _real_ happily ever after. She had certainly never read a fairytale like this one...but maybe it was about time one like this _should_ be written. With her as the writer.

Seeing her smile, Megamind knew he had won her over.

"How fast can we get away?"

"By dragon," Megamind replied with a smirk. "Turns out that dragon who was guarding you...developed a thing for Minion. Who would have guessed?"

Roxanne had to hold back her laughter; she couldn't have anyone hearing them. The mental image of Megamind's fish sidekick and a dragon as a couple was odd – but then again, so was a Princess and a Megamind together. And she certainly wasn't complaining about _that_ particular match.

"Then give me a moment."

She dropped the flowers before suddenly, with all her might, she tugged at her white wedding dress and ripped it from her body. Megamind knew she was strong; she had demonstrated her strength and skills when a group of bandits had tried to kidnap her (or rescue her, as they had claimed to be doing), but this took him completely off guard. His cheeks flushed bright purple and he turned away with embarrassment – for she was only in her undergarments.

Still smiling, Roxanne cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards her. Then without hesitation, she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said. "Come on, let's go before they start playing that pathetic wedding song."

* * *

And then they lived happily ever after ;D


	8. Theme 3: Keeping a Secret

I don't know _how_ I came up with this one XD

Oh, and for those of you who don't know, 'Zing' was a last name I made up for Megamind, 'Soren' being his first name.

* * *

Keeping a Secret

Roxanne crept silently through the Lair, her blue eyes darting from side to side for any sign of the duo who were most likely around somewhere. She wasn't scared of them, oh no – but considering Metro Man's death, they had been rather unpredictable as of late. She didn't want to take any chances.

_Where's Bernard? I hope he found the Secret Entrance_. Roxanne was about to pass through a door, most likely leading to the main part of the lair when suddenly, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned; it was a desk, and for someone as scatter-brained as Megamind, it was surprisingly neat. It was also small, and the only objects which sat atop of it were a notebook and a pen.

_This looks promising_. Hoping to find what Megamind could be planning, she opened it. At first it showed early sketches; a small and very old version of Minion's suit, the De-Gun, some weird helmet thing, the disguise generator... _What the...?_

Roxanne blinked. On the next page was a sketch of her; she was sat at a desk, and judging by the length of her hair, she guessed the sketch had been made back in high school. On the opposite page was a heart with an arrow through it, and in the centre, sat the letters '_MM+RR_'. Lots of smaller hearts surrounded it.

The reporter didn't know whether to take a step back in shock or whether to raise an eyebrow. She had always known Megamind had somewhat of a crush on her; why else would he only kidnap her? But she would never have guessed it to be this deep...

Turning the page, she didn't know what to expect – but what she read _certainly_ hadn't been on the list.

A lot of the words had been scribbled out, but the ones which hadn't spoke loud and clearly as to what he had been doing. _Felicity Ritchi-Zing_, _Destiny Ritchi-Zing_, _Caspar Ritchi-Zing_... He'd been trying to name the children he dreamed they would have! _Michelle Ritchi-Zing_, _Lyla Ritchi-Zing_, _Alexis Ritchi-Zing_, _Conner Ritchi-Zing_, _Sophie Ritchi-Zing_, _Skyler Ritchi-Zing_, _Violet Ritchi-Zing_, _Ella Ritchi-Zing_... It surprised her that not only were there more girl names than boy names, but that Megamind hadn't named them anything silly like _Spike_ or _Buzz_.

But then her heart was touched when she read one name in the corner. _Raymond Ritchi-Zing_. He had even named one after her father. Planning out her life, she never really decided on girl names, she was certain that whenever she had kids, she would name one after her father. And somehow, Megamind had known this. In a way it was...sweet.

Immediately she shook those thoughts from her mind. _No, he killed Metro Man...I can't think of him like that anymore_. Closing the notebook, Roxanne turned and continued through the Lair.

But despite her hate for him, she was willing to keep his secret.


	9. Theme 29: Family

No, of course I wasn't watching _Cheaper by the Dozen_ when I wrote this XD

This chapter is further proof that I suck at descriptions. Good at dialogue, but bad at descriptions. They just go on and on and on...

This is also a sort of continuation from 'Keeping a Secret'.

* * *

Family

Megamind had a headache. And considering his head size, it was a lot worse than it would be for someone with a...normal head.

Felicity was drilling in the work area. Michelle was blowing up more beakers in the lab. Lyla was helping her. Alexis was playing her music loud. Conner was performing yet _another_ stunt. Skyler was chasing Sophie around the Lair with a hammer. And, to top it all off, Violet and Ella were crying from all the noise.

The only one _not_ creating any noise was Caspar, who was busy trying to figure out a maths equation on the black board. And as for the other two...Destiny was patrolling the city while Raymond was on a date.

Finally Megamind had enough. Rising from his seat he took care of everything within the space of a few seconds; the hammer was taken from Skyler, who stopped chasing his sister to complain. The miniature hoverbike was switched off, much to Conner's annoyance. The chemical which was about to be poured into another was snatched out of Michelle's hand. Then finally, Megamind threw the switch which turned off all the power. The music and the drilling stopped; the only noise left was the cries coming from the twin girls, which Megamind managed to stop by picking them both up, one in each arm.

But then the complaints started.

"Dad, I was listening to that!"

"You ruined my stunt!"

"Give the hammer back!"

"Don't give it to him, Dad!"

"I need to finish my experiment!"

Caspar, who was watching from afar, just gave his father a look while shaking his head, as if to say, '_Why did you do that?_'

"That's enough!" Megamind raised his voice, and immediately, everyone was silent. "Now, I'm only going to say tell you this once, so listen. Felicity, you can drill, but keep the door closed. Michelle, no wild experiments without my supervision, and Lyla, you shouldn't be helping her! Alexis, if you want to play music that loudly, then go play it in your room or go to the Scott house; they appreciate it more round there. Conner, I thought I'd told you a hundred times; no stunts in the Lair! And Skyler, you do not hit your sister with a hammer!"

It was silent for a moment, before the youngsters started moving again, doing as they were told (even if reluctantly). Megamind placed Violet and Ella back down again before taking a seat at his desk, allowing his head to fall into his hands. He really didn't know _where_ all these kids had come from.

Felicity, their eldest, had arrived only a year after he defeated Tighten. With green eyes, blue skin and black hair, she was an image of her father, especially with her interest in inventing and building. Now twenty-two, the girl was soon to take over Megamind's business where he specialized in creating and selling profitable devices.

Destiny came second. She matched her elder sister with green eyes and blue skin, but differed with inheriting her mother's brown hair. She also differed with her interest in the dirty work. More specifically, protecting the city. She had joined Megamind and Minion on patrols ever since she'd turned thirteen, and now twenty, she patrolled the city either on her own, or with the help of the Scotts' eldest son Justin, also twenty.

Then came their first son, Caspar. He was the first to be born with blue eyes, inherited from his mother, but still had the blue skin of his father. Unlike his sisters he never grew hair on his head, but his eyebrows showed that if he did, it would have been brown. Now eighteen, the boy loved solving maths problems, and would often help Felicity with working out her inventions. Roxanne sometimes joked how it was always easy to get him to do his maths homework, even if he did complain about how simple it was.

Raymond, the one named after Roxanne's father, came fourth. He was the first to be born with peach coloured skin instead of blue, and with brown hair and blue eyes, Roxanne often commented on how much he looked like her father, making the name choice appropriate. He was also the only boy in the family without a bald head. At sixteen, the young boy loved reporting, and often followed his mother to work on Saturdays to watch.

Then came the first set of twins; Michelle and Lyla. Identical, both with green eyes, blue skin and black hair, like their elder sister. The only difference from Felicity was the little beauty spot from their mother on their chins. The fourteen year olds were both into science, but two different types; while Michelle loved Chemistry, Lyla was into Philosophy and Physics. It was the only way which they could be told apart.

Alexis was next, being the first daughter with peach coloured skin. Her eyes were blue and her hair back, and at age twelve, was already listening to the classic rock which Megamind loved. He often found some of his AC/DC CDs missing.

Then there was Conner. He was the first born to inherit brown eyes, straight from Megamind's father. His skin was blue and hair brown, even if it didn't grow on the top of his head. The boy had a thing for stunts and, at age ten, was already planning on becoming a dare devil.

Sophie came next. Like Destiny, she had green eyes, blue skin and brown hair. The little eight year old loved animals, and Megamind's guess was that she would make a great Zoologist when she was older.

Skyler came tenth, with blue eyes, blue skin and a bald head (with black hair where the eyebrows were). The little boy loved the night sky, and both parents often took it in turns to take him out on the Lair's roof on clear nights to watch the stars. He was only six years old, and yet, he knew every visible constellation, and even a few which _couldn't_ be seen.

The final pair of twins, Violet and Ella, brought the family rooster to twelve. They were fraternal twins, and certainly an odd pair; while Ella's skin was a peach colour, Violet's was a mixture of blue and peach, creating a lilac skin tone. Both her hair and eyes were brown, while Ella had blue eyes and black hair. At four, the twins tended to be emotional at times, but it was the only quality they had in common. While Violet loved science, like some of her older siblings, Ella loved making up stories with her toys (and sometimes making a few toys of her own).

When he first thought of the names for the kids he and Roxanne would have, Megamind never thought he'd be able to use _any_ of them, let alone _all_ of them.

But it wasn't like it was his fault. Roxanne was just too good at being a temptress.

Speaking of which... A car was heard pulling into the Lair, and immediately, dozens of Brainbots swarmed around the car. They were followed by an excited Sophie, Skyler, Violet and Ella.

"Mummy!"

Roxanne Ritchi-Zing stepped out of the car, and after giving a few of the Brainbots a pet, she bent down and brought Violet into her arms while she used the other to hug the remaining three.

"Yes, Mummy's home," she told them, smiling. "Have you all behaved yourselves?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"_That's_ a lie," Megamind spoke up as he joined them, scooping Ella into his arms. "You lot gave me a headache."

"They always do," Roxanne informed, before she leaned in a placed a kiss on his cheek. "They're only children, after all."

"They could still keep it down."

Roxanne only shook her head at her husband's pout.

"Are all the kids here?" she asked.

"Only Destiny and Raymond are out," Megamind replied. "Destiny's still patrolling the city while Ray's still on his little date with Amy. But both said they'll be back for dinner. Oh, but Minion and his family won't be. They're all running late."

Despite all the odds against them, Minion and Roxanne's camera girl, Kirsty Kennedy, had finally become a couple, even if not married and not publicly. They were even able to stealthily adopt children of their own. Taylor was their first; a dark skinned girl with dark hair and brown eyes. Adopted at age two, she was now eighteen and interested in one of the hobbies of her adoptive "father"; tailoring.

Amy came next. She had been adopted at only a few months, and had blue eyes, peach coloured skin and brown hair. Like her adoptive mother, she was interested in working with cameras. She was now sixteen, and had been dating Raymond for a while.

It was a long time before the pair adopted again; Noah was their first adopted son, with green eyes, peach skin and blonde hair. Brought home when he was only a toddler, his fascination for what his adoptive "father" was brought on an interest in sea life. At only eight, he was able to name hundreds of underwater creatures on the spot.

Their last and most recent adoption was a little boy named Maxwell. Unwanted by his mother, the odd couple were happy to welcome the dark skinned, brown eyed boy into their family. He was rather shy for the first few weeks, until Felicity made him a toy kitchen the play with; Maxwell loved it, and was sometimes reluctant to leave it.

"Where are they? And what do we eat now, since Minion always cooks?" Roxanne asked, as the Brainbots got back to doing their chores; Skyler and Sophie lost interest, and they too wandered off.

"Minion's tailoring class ran overtime, due to one girl getting her finger stuck in the sewing machine," Megamind explained. "Taylor's with him. And Kirsty is still at the aquarium with Noah and Max; she can't get Noah away from those tanks. Amy will probably be the only one out of the family back in time, since she's with Ray. And as for dinner, I asked Destiny to pick up some pizzas on the way home. _Justin's_ coming over, too."

From the distaste in his voice, it was clear that Megamind didn't like the eldest Scott boy one bit. Roxanne only rolled her eyes.

"It's Destiny's choice whether she dates him, or not," she explained. "Besides, he's not like Wayne was at that age; he's more like his mother."

"I still don't like him."

It wasn't long after Tighten's defeat – and Wayne revealing that he was still alive – that the former hero met the beautiful, blonde Maya Winslow at a music festival. Marriage soon followed. Their son, Justin, was the eldest of the Scott family rooster. He was followed by Jason, who was sixteen; Alyssa, who was fourteen; Brianna, who was twelve; ten year old twins, Ethan and Victoria; Sadie, who was six; and Alexander, who was four.

Roxanne gave his head a playful slap.

"And I'll bet you won't like the boys the other girls choose," she joked. "You don't have to worry about boys breaking your girls' hearts, honey; they'll know you're the father, and that you'll break their legs if they do."

"And they better remember it!" Megamind finished, pointing a dramatic finger in the air.

Violet and Ella giggled at his antics while Roxanne only shook her head, but with a smile on her face. At that moment another car pulled into the drive; Raymond hopped out, before he hurried round the other side to open the door for his girlfriend. Amy climbed out and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek; he blushed.

"She's _so_ got him wrapped around her little finger," Roxanne whispered, and her husband chuckled.

Not long afterwards in came the hoverbike with Destiny riding it, followed by Justin Scott soaring in. The black haired, blue eyed boy was carrying a few pizza boxes while the rest were strapped onto the back of the hoverbike.

"You know, you could have carried more, Mr. I-Can-Fly-On-My-Own," Destiny was saying.

"I have the power of flight, not super strength," Justin said back.

It was odd how Wayne's powers had limited themselves to one power per child. They were half human, half him, so it was understandable. But still weird. Justin possessed the power of flight, Jason had Invulnerability, Alyssa had laser vision, Brianna had super hearing, Ethan had super speed, Victoria had super smell, Sadie had super vision, and finally, Alexander had super strength. Thankfully none of these powers had kicked in until after they were born, which Maya was relieved by.

Destiny gave her friend (or boyfriend, as she referred to him whenever her father wasn't around) a friendly punch on the arm. He rubbed it.

"Good thing I don't have invulnerability, otherwise that would have hurt you more than me," he commented.

This was met with another laugh. The two of them began to lean in when suddenly, a throat cleared. Justin leapt away from Destiny when he noticed her father standing before them with his hands folded across his front. Roxanne, who had been handed Ella, stood in the background laughing.

"H-hi, Mr. Zing," Justin gulped.

Megamind only sent him a glare before turning to his daughter.

"The patrol go well?" he asked her.

"It was a quiet day," the twenty year old replied. "Just a few muggers _still_ thinking they can get away with it."

"Petty criminals," Megamind scoffed. "They'll never learn."

Before any more could be said, there was a literal stampede as the rest of the family charged in, all grabbing a box of pizza each before hurrying away to their own parts of the Lair. There was a dinner table, but it was only really used at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Apart from then, Roxanne and Megamind had learnt to just let the kids eat wherever they want; sitting at the dinner table only caused more arguments.

Raymond and Amy took one to share, as did Destiny and Justin, leaving a few boxes left and a very dazed Megamind and Roxanne, the latter still holding the younger twins in her arms.

"There's still some for the others when they get in," Destiny explained, before she and Justin left to eat their pizza.

Megamind and Roxanne took two of the pizzas and sat themselves down on the floor by the generator; the pair helped the twins eat theirs while every now and again, they took a slice for themselves. But Megamind barely touched his; he was deep in thought.

"You OK, Soren?" Roxanne asked, using her husband's real name.

Megamind sighed.

"Do you regret having so many?" he wondered.

"Not at all," Roxanne told him with a smile. "I was never planning on having so many kids, but I can't say I regret it. A lot of people say that having a big family is a lot of work and a lot of stress; they were right about the work, and sometimes it can be a little stressful, but we all love each other so much, and we all watch out for each other. I've never seen or had a family so close before."

"You're not mad that your mother won't come and see us because of it?"

This time, Roxanne laughed.

"My mother hates you; she wouldn't have come to see us even if we had _one_," she explained. "And it's not like I miss her, or wanted her to come over. We never really got along, anyway. But if my dad was still alive, I know he would have wanted to come visit."

She looked down sadly. Megamind leaned across and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He's proud of you," he spoke softly.

She smiled weakly.

"I know."

Megamind leaned in to kiss her, but Roxanne pulled away, smirking.

"Down, boy," she teased. "Not in front of the twins. And we do have to be more careful; I don't mind having twelve, but I think it's enough."

Megamind chuckled.

"Remember it was your "seductions" which _brought_ the number up to twelve. Temptress."

Roxanne only smirked wickedly.

* * *

Yes, I know, they wouldn't have _that_ many. But this was just a silly little oneshot, no harm done :D


	10. Theme 4: Love

OK, this one is set after 'Fairytale'. I was planning to leave it at that...but then this idea of how they would get married played in my mind, and I couldn't resist writing it down. Something like this would actually fit into the _Shrek_ universe.

And guess who makes a cameo appearance? ;D

* * *

Love

"What is this place?" Princess Roxanne asked, as she and Megamind stood outside a small, church-like building, with Minion and Dragon behind them.

"This," Megamind replied, "is the Forbidden Church."

Roxanne gave him a confused look.

"If it's forbidden, then why are we here?"

"Well, it's not called forbidden because no one is allowed to go here," the blue man explained. "This church performs forbidden marriages. You know, between people and/or creatures who wouldn't be allowed to marry in the Kingdom. It was set up by Rumpelstiltskin and his wife."

"I didn't know Rumpelstiltskin had a wife."

"That's because it was the King who wrote the book," Minion stepped forwards and explained, his clockwork suit clattering about. "The _real_ story was a love story; the girl was captured and forced to spin straw into gold, and the elf Rumpelstiltskin came to help her. They eventually fell in love, so on the eve of the wedding between the girl and the King, she and Rumpelstiltskin ran away together. Years later they set up this church so other couples like them could marry."

"And if you think about it, the name 'The Forbidden Church' does scare away intruders," Megamind added. "Come along, are we getting married, or what?"

Without warning, Roxanne grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the church at a run.

"Oh, and can you tell them about Dragon and I?" Minion called to them. "We won't be able to hold it in the actual church."

Dragon nuzzled him affectionately.

Meanwhile Megamind was surprised by Roxanne's actions.

"Roxanne, why are we running?" he inquired.

"Because running feels more _forbidden_."

He had to agree with that. The pair hurried inside, and the woman at the desk in the front room looked up from her work; her hair was blonde and her earrings large and golden, and in front of her was the name plate '_Mrs. Rumpelstiltskin_'. Roxanne was giggling – and Megamind out of breath – by the time they reached the woman.

"We'd like to get married," Roxanne announced while Megamind caught his breath.

"Sure thing, honey," the blonde woman said, opening up a book. "I just need you to tell me your names and what you are. Groom first."

"OK," Megamind began. "I'm a Megamind, obviously, and my name is...Soren."

"Soren?" Roxanne questioned. "I didn't know that."

"It never came up, and there was never really a need to tell you before," he explained. "Besides, I liked the name 'Megs' which you gave me."

Roxanne blushed.

"And the bride."

"Oh, my name's Roxanne," the girl spoke. "And I'm a princess."

"No surprise there," the woman said.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, around ¾ of the brides who come here tend to be princesses," she explained. "You're not even our first today; there's a princess in the main church right now, marrying an ogre."

"Oh, good for her!" Roxanne said enthusiastically.

"OK, all I need you to do now is face each other and blow into these pipes here," Mrs. Rumpelstiltskin told them, handing them a pipe each.

"Why?" Roxanne asked.

"When my husband and I first set up the church we had an incident with a forced marriage between a princess and a dwarf," the woman explained.

"Oh, the dwarf was forcing the princess to marry him, I see," Megamind understood.

"No, the princess was forcing the dwarf to marry _her_."

The pair blinked.

"Anyway," the woman continued, "these pipes show whether or not you're actually in love. No magic or love potion can get by them."

Having nothing to hide, the pair blew into them. Bubbles floated out of either end, and floating into the air, they met and formed a heart. It stayed for a few seconds before it popped and turned into pink dust.

"Yep, you're in the clear," the blonde concluded. "Just take a seat in the waiting area."

"Oh, before I do, our friends are waiting outside," Megamind informed her. "They want to get married too, but they can't come in because one's a dragon."

"Well, as soon as the wedding in there is done and you're both having yours, I'll go out to them and get their names," she assured. "Then when you two are done I'll send the vicar out and he can perform the ceremony outside."

Satisfied, Megamind sat himself down next to Roxanne. The latter placed her hand in the former's.

"I can't believe I actually wanted to follow the rules before," she mused. "This is a lot more fun. And the end results are a lot more satisfying."

Megamind leaned closer so their noses and foreheads touched, and Roxanne giggled. Mrs. Rumpelstiltskin just watched the pair with a raised eyebrow. _Boy, have those two got it bad_.

"How did it happen, then?" she asked.

"You know of Prince Wayne, right?" Megamind began.

"You mean that big time snob who only cares about his money and his looks? Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Well, he dumped a load of waste in my home, and I refused to let him get away with it," Megamind continued. "My plan was to annoy him as much as I could, and it worked; he said that if I rescued and delivered Roxanne to him, I could have my home back. And that's what I did. But on the way back, Roxanne and I got along really well. It was only after I delivered her did I realize that I loved her, so I ran to stop the wedding. I found her outside...and as it turned out, the feeling was mutual."

He gave Roxanne's hand a squeeze, and she smiled back.

"That's actually similar to the pair in the church right now," the woman said. "The only difference was that the ogre charged into the wedding and carried the princess away. It wasn't spontaneously, though; they'd already arranged for him to do that before he delivered her to the lord she was supposed to marry."

Right on cue organ music started to play, and out came the ogre and the princess. The ogre was large and green with funny shaped ears, while the princess was a few years older than Roxanne and had brownish auburn hair. The pair were laughing, and after the ogre threw confetti over both of them, they waltzed over to the desk to fill out more paperwork.

"Congratulations!" Roxanne called over to them.

The princess turned, and smiled when she noticed another fellow princess marrying someone who wasn't a lord or a prince.

"Congratulations to you, too!" she called over to her. "You go girl!"

After the paperwork was signed, the ogre took the princess in his arms before running off together, laughing all the way. Roxanne couldn't help but laugh along with them; a week ago, she had believed that princesses only married princes and lords. She hadn't even known a place like this – or the possibility of marrying someone else – existed. But here she was, about to marry a Megamind. And she couldn't have been happier.

"You ready?" Megamind asked her, rising from his seat ready to lead her into the main church.

"You mean am I ready to embark on the adventure that is love and marriage?" she rephrased, as she rose with him. "You bet."

They entered the church, thus beginning their happily ever after.

* * *

I hope that wasn't _too_ silly :D


	11. Theme 7: Sacrifice

So this one is set in their High School days, and based on the comic which was released. It was actually the original ending to my oneshot, '_Prom_', but I felt it was a little too fast. I liked the other ending better.

I thought this ending fit with the theme, so I decided to rewrite it and post it for you guys. I hope you like it!

* * *

Sacrifice

Roxanne had to admit it to herself; she had seen this coming from a long way off. She and Metro Dude had been labelled as a couple throughout the entire four years of high school, and the big bag of muscles certainly hadn't done anything to stop those rumours, much to her annoyance. The girl hadn't had a single boyfriend, thanks to him (and he _certainly_ didn't count as one).

But this announcement she should have seen coming. It was inevitable. She and Metro Dude had been crowned Prom King and Prom Queen, and despite every girl's dream of being the Queen of Prom, she was a little annoyed.

The crown was placed on her head. Metro Dude placed his arm around her, and Roxanne had to stop herself from cringing as a photo was taken of them.

"And now," announced the DJ, "this one goes out to all you young lovers out there, ready to ride off into the sunset! Pull your dates in close for _Time of Your Youth_!"

On the dance floor, couples pulled each other in close as they began to dance slowly to the music. Metro Dude tried to do the same, but Roxanne pulled away. Unaware of where she was treading, she stepped and stood where a 'Y' was marked with duck tape.

"No," she told him. "Wayne, I can't. You promised you wouldn't let this happen!"

"I can't help these scenarios, Roxie," he explained. "Come on, let's have a dance. You need to accept the fact that fate wants us together. And if it doesn't, then may it show itself now."

"Roxanne!"

Suddenly Roxanne was pushed aside; she fell to the stage floor, and glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the blue boy – and Metro Dude's rival – Megamind standing there, his green eyes wide and his face full of panic. No sooner had he done this, a powerful wave of water burst through the stage doors and hit him, sending him flying across the hall until he landed in the hot dog van. Watching students laughed, as did Metro Dude, as a soaking wet Megamind stumbled out.

The only one not laughing was Roxanne. She only stared at Megamind in shock, realizing what he had just done.

He...he saved her.

* * *

Megamind and Minion sat on the stage in the gym, watching the former's new cleaner bot clean up after them. Neither of them noticed the third person enter the hall behind them.

"You know, you should be doing that yourselves."

Both leapt up in panic.

"Yes! Of course, Principal Smith! The cleaner bot was just..." Megamind began, but trailed off when he turned and saw who it was. "Roxanne?"

The girl was standing behind him, dressed in normal everyday clothes with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss Ritchi!" Minion greeted her enthusiastically. "What brings you here?"

"I came to thank Megamind for what he did last night," she explained.

The boy frowned in confusion.

"You came to thank me for messing up the gym?" he questioned.

Roxanne laughed.

"No. For pushing me out the way and taking the hit," she informed. "Only a _real_ man would sacrifice themselves to save a girl."

At this, Megamind smiled boastfully and looked rather proud of himself.

"Far more manly than Metro Dude, I'm sure!" he exclaimed, before his posture deflated. "By the way, that water wasn't supposed to hit you. It was supposed to hit your _boyfriend_."

"I know, I figured that out," she replied. "And he's not my boyfriend."

That took Megamind completely off guard, and he almost fell off the stage in shock.

"He's not?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"He likes to think so, but he's not," she explained. "I wish he would get it into his stupid, thick head that I'm not interested in him. Then I can go find a date of my own."

She climbed off the stage, intent on watching Megamind's creation work. Behind her, Minion gave Megamind an encouraging shove, before gesturing over to her. Megamind furiously shook his head, and rolling his eyes, Minion tried to force him. This led to Megamind leaping onto his friend in anger.

But when Roxanne turned, the pair quickly took innocent positions, gazing off to the sides while whistling. When she turned back, Minion made another gesture at Megamind, telling him to go over to her. But he refused.

"Oh, for pete's sake!" the fish grunted. "Miss Ritchi, sir wants to know if you'll go out for a soda pop with him."

Roxanne turned. Megamind's eyes widened.

"Minion!" he cried. "You dimwitted creation of science! How can you say that? That is the most-"

"I'd love to."

Megamind froze.

"-brilliant and amazing thing you've ever done for me," he finished, before giving his pal a friendly punch. "You fantastic fish, you!"

"Just doing my job as your Loyal Soldier in Social Solicitations, sir."

Roxanne giggled.

"How about I help clean up and we go out afterwards?" she suggested.

Megamind smirked.

"I _like_ the sound of that."

* * *

I still like the other ending better, but this is still fun :D


	12. Theme 28: Drink

I apologize if Roxanne is too OOC in this. I've only witnessed my sister drunk before, so I used that incident as a reference (and that probably spoilt what's going to happen in the story).

Enjoy!

* * *

Drink

The Invisible Car pulled up outside Roxanne's building. It was one in the morning; a perfect time for a kidnapping, in Megamind's opinion. He sat in the passenger seat of the car, grooming his eyebrows, while Minion waited patiently.

"Is the hoverbike ready?" the villain asked.

"Yes, sir," his minion replied. "It's dehydrated in the back."

"Excellent! Prepare the spray!"

The pair climbed out, and while Megamind walked round to the boot Minion shook the spray can ready. But he froze when he noticed something – or some_one_ – familiar on the side walk.

"Um...sir?"

"What is it, Minion?" Megamind asked, joining him with the blue cube in his hand.

Minion pointed; Megamind followed his finger...and didn't know what to think.

There was Roxanne Ritchi, his favourite – and only – kidnapping victim, laying on the pavement, wearing black high heels and a purple dress. She didn't look unconscious; in fact, her eyes were wide open and staring at the ground. But she didn't look like...herself. Was it a trick? With caution, Megamind and Minion approached her, and when she noticed them a wide smile spread across her face.

"Hey, it's my two favourite people in the world!"

Both villain and minion blinked, before they exchanged confused looks.

"Miss...Ritchi?" Minion asked, concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Never better!" she informed them both.

Megamind sniffed her breath...and recoiled back from the scent. It was strong, and told him loud and clear what was wrong with her.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No," Roxanne replied, before she spread her arms out. "I'm just enjoying life!"

Megamind took a step back.

"Yeah, she's had a little too much to drink," Minion commented, as Roxanne began giggling for no apparent reason. "What do we do, sir?"

"Well, we certainly can't kidnap her like _this_," he concluded. "It's in the supervillain handbook; never kidnap a drunk woman. We don't want to encounter any...surprises."

At this point Roxanne decided to get up; but she was incredibly tipsy, and high heels didn't help. The woman tried to support herself against the wall, but it did her no good, and she began to fall. On instinct, Megamind leapt and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Their faces were only inches apart, and while Roxanne didn't seem to care...Megamind was a little put out by the smell of her breath. That, and his face flushed at how close she was.

"Thank you, handsome," she told him, smirking.

_Yeah, she's drunk, all right_.

Then he was taken off guard when suddenly, Roxanne leaned in and placed her lips on his, engaging in a passionate kiss. Megamind was so surprised he had to pull back – followed by spitting out saliva which tasted of alcohol.

_Definitely__ drunk!_

"What should we do, sir?" Minion asked again. "We can't leave her out here."

"I agree; we cannot, Minion," Megamind spoke. "We have to make sure she makes it back upstairs safely, otherwise who would we kidnap then?"

Minion rolled his eyes. He knew fully well his boss had a crush on the star reporter, and he found it amusing how he would try (and fail) at hiding it. It made him wonder why Megamind hadn't taken advantage of the kiss.

Megamind picked Roxanne up into his arms before the duo hurried up the steps to the door. Minion peeped inside to check if the coast was clear; Carlos, Roxanne's doorman, was sound asleep with his head in his hand. Perfect. They hurried past him quietly...or at least, two of them did.

"Hi, Car-"

Roxanne was cut of by Megamind slapping his hand across her mouth. Carlos stirred.

"Minion, prepare the spray," Megamind hissed, as they watched the man carefully while holding their breaths.

But Carlos didn't wake; instead his head fell and hit the desk, and he fell into a deeper sleep. The due allowed themselves to breathe again. They called the elevator and climbed in when it came. They remained silent the whole way up; Megamind didn't want to risk Roxanne yelling, so kept his hand over her mouth.

When they arrived on her floor, Minion checked to see if the coast was clear again before they hurried to their door; they picked the lock and entered, switching the lights on as they did. While Minion crossed the room to shut the curtains, Megamind looked down at his frequent hostage...to find that she was licking his hand. Sure, he was wearing gloves, so he couldn't feel anything.

But it was still disgusting.

He quickly placed her down on the couch before he wiped his hand down his pants.

"May I ask why you were licking my hand, Miss Ritchi?" he asked.

"I like leather," she replied in a daze. "It tastes nice."

Megamind just looked at her. She really was acting strange tonight. The woman was drunk, so it was understandable. But strange, all the same. Still, he found it amusing how the girlfriend of golden boy, Metro Man, had gotten herself drunk.

"Miss Ritchi, you haven't been a good girl tonight, have you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Good is overrated," she replied, still in a daze. "Being bad is a lot more fun."

"I see," Megamind said, the smirk on his face growing wider. "You interested in becoming my Evil Queen?"

"Sir!" Minion scolded him. "You can't ask her that while she's drunk! That's taking advantage of her!"

Megamind cringed. He was only having a bit of fun (nor could he help it), but he knew Minion was right. He couldn't take advantage of Roxanne when she was like this. It wouldn't be right, not to mention it would be rather unsporting of him.

That, and she wasn't going to stay drunk all the time; she would eventually come to her senses. _Unless I built some sort of drink ray... That's actually not a bad idea..._

Roxanne's eyes began to droop, and noticing her passing out, Megamind quickly reached out and grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't!" he told her. "We need to get you into bed."

So he carried her into her room, and after taking off her shoes he placed her gently on the bed; the villain made sure to tilt her chin up so she didn't bite or swallow her own tongue. He then left the bedroom and began to make his way towards the front door.

"OK, Minion! Let's go!" he announced.

"Wait, sir," Minion protested. "We can't just leave her alone like this. You're not supposed to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because if she wakes up again and she's still drunk, she might wander out onto the balcony and fall."

Megamind's eyes widened.

"Oh, we can't have that at all!" he decided. "Minion, you lock the balcony doors and power down in front of them. I'll go bolt the front door and crash on the couch. I'll be able to hear her if she wakes up – with the way she stumbles, I'm sure her _neighbours_ would."

* * *

When Roxanne awoke the next morning, her head was spinning and thumping like mad. She groaned as she pulled herself up onto her elbows; _stupid hangover. What happened last night?_ The woman could remember leaving the party...but she couldn't remember entering her apartment. Then again, she _had_ been drunk.

The reporter was reluctant to get up, but she knew she had to, despite the fact that she had the day off (wisely given to her by her boss, since he'd been aware of the party). If she had stumbled in drunk, _something_ was bound to have been smashed. She needed to go and see what it was.

Finally pulling herself out of bed, she made the trip across her bedroom to the door...but when she beheld her apartment, she was surprised.

Minion was powered down by the doors leading to her balcony, while Megamind himself was asleep on her couch. She wondered briefly when they had come over, but then the memories resurfaced; they had found her outside on the pavement, so had helped her up to her apartment. _They must have fallen asleep_.

Picking up a pillow from one of the armchairs, she launched it at Megamind to wake him. It worked; he awoke with a jump and a cry.

"Get up, space man," Roxanne informed.

Megamind rubbed his eyes...and noticing Roxanne, he remembered where he was and what had happened.

"Minion! Wake up!" he called over to the fish.

Minion awoke and powered up.

"Morning, Miss Ritchi," he greeted the reporter. "Did you sleep well?"

"I was out of it, so I couldn't really tell," she replied. "But I have one hell of a headache."

She groaned in pain...but then groaned in annoyance when she saw the smirk on her frequent kidnapper's face.

"You were drunk, Miss Ritchi," he said flatly.

"I was at a party," she explained. "One of my co-workers is getting married, and I was invited to her Hen Night."

"Hen Night?" the alien repeated. "You went to visit a farm?"

Roxanne almost laughed.

"No, a Hen Night is what women have the night before they get married," she explained. "It's basically a party. The men have one too, but theirs is called a Stag Night."

He just looked at her.

"You humans have weird names for your nightly rituals."

The woman only rolled her eyes. But then she cringed; she'd watched herself before when a friend had recorded her getting drunk once...it hadn't been flattering...

"How bad was it?" she asked, despite dreading the answer.

"Well," Megamind began with a smirk, "you called Minion and I your two favourite people in the world. Then you called me handsome...and then you kissed me."

Roxanne's eyes widened.

_He's got to be joking! No... Oh god, I DID kiss him!_

"Then you licked my glove," Megamind continued, enjoying the reactions he was receiving from her. "And then you proclaimed that being bad was a lot more fun than being good."

The reporter looked a little embarrassed.

"I was drunk."

"Yes. We established that already."

"No. What I mean is that when you're drunk, you tend to do and say a lot of stupid things."

"I know," he said. "Still, you should act drunk a lot more often; Drunk Roxanne sounds a lot more fun than Ordinary Roxanne."

"Don't you have people to terrorize?" Roxanne informed, wanting him out of her apartment.

"No," he replied. "I was planning on kidnapping you, but you're not in a...well enough state to be kidnapped. I'll give you a day to recover. Minion, to the Invisible Car!"

The pair began to make their way to the door.

"Wait."

And they turned again.

"Thanks for helping me up last night," she said. "I know a lot of men would have taken advantage of a drunk woman, but you didn't."

"Evil has standards, Miss Ritchi," Megamind informed her. "Now, we really have to be going. Ciao."

They left, closing the door behind them. Roxanne stood still for a few moments, watching the closed door...before she collapsed onto her couch, tired and determined to rest.

* * *

Review!


	13. Theme 15: Horror

More pre-movie humour XD

* * *

Horror

Miss Ritchi was the worst hostage _ever_. Not only did she never scream, but she didn't even have the manners to get home on time! Megamind glanced at his watch impatiently; _honestly, what's taking her so long? A date, perhaps?_ Megamind felt a surge of jealousy at the image of she and his rival going on a date. _Just for that, I'll leave the bag on for a little longer_.

Aimlessly, the villain began to wander around her apartment, until his eyes caught sight of her bedroom at the far end. _And maybe for further punishment, I'll see what you're hiding. I wonder if you're a good girl like people say you are, Roxanne_.

So with a smirk on his face, he entered her bedroom.

It was larger than his prison cell had ever been, and because of that, he was jealous (but he would never admit that out loud). In the centre, the headboard up against the wall, was a double bed, with two bedside cabinets one either side. There was a window at the far end with thin cotton curtains. On the wall to his left was a built in wardrobe, and closer to him were a set of draws with a mirror and make-up sat on top.

First he waltzed over to the nearest bedside cabinet – women usually hid their secrets in those. He opened the draw...but all he found was a small compact mirror and a novel; _My Sister's Keeper_. With a raised eyebrow, Megamind picked it up and skimmed over the back; but he lost interest and tossed it over his shoulder.

He opened the little cupboard below it, and inside he found what appeared to be a photo album; he opened it on the pages further back, and was surprised to find news clippings of his battles with Metro Man. _It's her own personal shrine of her boyfriend_. Going a little further back, he found pictures of her college graduation, as well as high school graduation.

Then he found one picture which made him freeze.

It was of himself and her at High School Prom, standing together while they had their picture taken. Megamind remembered that night well; having no date, he had sat through nearly all of the dances, until Roxanne had come over and asked him for one (probably out of pity, from what he could tell). Then someone had come along and taken a picture of them. But after that things had gone downhill, when Roxanne was crowned Prom Queen alongside Metro Man, and Megamind's latest plan to embarrass him had backfired.

But it confused him as to why she had kept it – especially since she clearly hadn't kept the one of herself and Metro Man.

Megamind left the album open on the bed as he leapt over to the other side, intending to search the other cabinet. All he found in that were some left over mints and an empty notebook. So instead, he wandered over to the wardrobe and opened it.

He gracefully pushed aside trousers and skirts, uncertain what he was looking for exactly, but he paused when he reached the dresses. The villain began to gentle stroke them, imagining what it would be like to do the same while Roxanne was wearing them... _Wait! Get a hold of yourself!_ Roxanne was his hostage; nothing more.

The villain left the wardrobe open before moving on to the the draws. _Hopefully she'll have a diary hidden in here somewhere_. Before he did his eyes looked over her make-up – and absent-mindedly he pocketed a tube of lipstick. Then he opened her top draw...and stared.

He didn't know _what_ it was. With one hand he pulled it out and held it a good length away from himself; he'd never seen anything like it, not even in his research. Although he hated to admit it, he didn't know what it was...

"What are you doing?"

"GAAAHHH!"

Megamind leapt a foot in the air, and spinning round, he saw Roxanne standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. He quickly hid the item behind his back.

"I've...er..." he began, but then his face changed to that of annoyance. "I've come to kidnap you, Miss Ritchi! And now that you've finally come home from your date-"

"Not a date," she interrupted. "It was work. There was a gas explosion down town, and I've been there reporting on it all evening. What I could really do with right now is a good night's sleep; _not_ the city's supervillain kidnapping me _again_."

"Oh no, you don't get to choose or decide when you get kidnapped, Miss Ritchi-"

"And as for that thing in your hand, don't you think that's a little dirty for you to be touching, Megamind?"

The villain blinked in surprise; he revealed the item from behind his back and looked at it, before turning back to the woman before him.

"I am not a dirty villain, Miss Ritchi," he denied. "And this item I hold isn't dirty, either. It's actually quite clean."

Roxanne rolled her eyes...but then something occurred to her, and she smirked.

"You don't even know what that is, do you?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" he yelled at her. "These are...earmuffs! A pair of earmuffs! To keep your ears warm in the winter."

Roxanne couldn't help it; she burst out laughing, which told Megamind that he'd guessed wrong.

"Fine, what _are_ they then, Miss Smarty-Pants?" he demanded.

When Roxanne calmed down, she couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"I wear them here," she replied, gesturing to her breasts.

Megamind looked at her, then back at the item. Suddenly his eyes grew as wide as saucers, a look of utter horror spreading the length of his face. Crying out, he flung the bra across the room and held his hand as far away as he could from himself.

"OH! EWWWW! I have to disinfect this hand now! That's disgusting! I can't believe I _touched_ that!" he cried out in panic.

Roxanne laughed again.

"You've gotten away with being kidnapped _this_ time, Miss Ritchi!" Megamind informed. "But _next_ time, you won't be so lucky!"

With that he ran out the room and onto the balcony, and moments later, Roxanne could hear the hoverbike as he flew away.

She shook her head with a smile on her face. The woman crossed the room to pick up the bra which had landed on her pillows, but as she did, she noticed her photo album open on her bed. It was open on the page of her and Megamind at their school Prom.

_He found that?_ Her face flushed. Then, looking at the bra again, thoughts of him touching her naked breasts arose in her mind...but she shook them away. _I need to stop having those damn fantasies!_

* * *

Being the naïve guy he is, I think Megamind would freak out if he realized he was holding those things. Or it was just an act ;D


	14. Theme 17: Playing the Melody

So to keep with this week's theme, I'm giving Minion some love =3

This little short takes place after my oneshot, _'To Love a Human'_, so if you haven't read that one yet I highly suggest you do. Otherwise this one won't make much sense.

Hope this isn't too weird...

* * *

Playing the Melody

The moment Kirsty Kennedy walked through the front door of her apartment, she knew something was up. Candles had been lit and placed all around, creating a romantic and mysterious atmosphere which she loved. The smell of fresh chicken filled the air, and glancing over at the table, the young woman noticed the chicken cut up and cooked, ready on a plate next to a bowl of fresh salad.

Then finally, glancing towards the living room area, she spotted a very familiar figure standing hesitantly in the centre. She could only smile at his nervous expression.

"Hi, Minion," she greeted him. "What's all this about?"

"Well," the fish began, his fingers at the ends of his robotic arms twiddling together nervously, "sir kinda had a...chat with me. He said that if I wanted to be with you, nothing should stop me."

Kirsty had a feeling that would be the case.

"Roxanne spoke with me too, and said pretty much the same thing," she admitted. "And I agree with her; we shouldn't let stupid opinions or anything like that get in the way of us."

"Right," Minion agreed. "Although, I still think we should keep it secret."

"Agreed," Kirsty said with a nod. "I'm not ashamed to be with you, but public opinion would be too stressful to deal with. And I don't want complete strangers trying to ruin this."

She gestured round the room at what Minion had set up. Then she dumped her bag and approached the fish.

"So what first?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a little music," he suggested. "Sir installed a player on my suit so we don't have to keep carrying a boom box to every battle."

He pressed a button on his suit, and instantly, a song began to play. The beginning was instrumental, but Kirsty recognized it immediately; _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith.

"I love this song," she said.

"I know," Minion spoke back. "I remembered how you said so at the opening of the Megamind Museum. I never forgot."

Kirsty looked up at him, her eyes filled with emotion. Most guys she knew barely even remember birthdays or anniversaries, but Minion had remembered the name of her favourite song, even though she had only mentioned it once (and not even to him). A smile spread across her face, and when she placed a hand on his suit, she brought it back in surprise.

"It feels different," she noted.

"Sir changed the metals so it's soft and squidgy," Minion explained. "So we could...um, snuggle without me worrying about hurting you."

Kirsty didn't know what to say. But when the vocals in the song began singing, she knew what to do. The young woman placed both her hands on him before resting her head where his chest would be, closing her eyes.

At first, Minion didn't know how to react. But then he smiled a toothy grin before placing his large robotic arms her, holding her close. They swayed together to the music, and Minion felt the lyrics of the melody matched his mood completely.

"_I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..._"


	15. Theme 41: Drowning

OK, so this is the most random and pointless AU I've ever written, mainly because it leaves so many questions unanswered.

1 – Why are they at the beach by the sea when neither live anywhere _near_ it?

2 – Why are Megamind and Minion not in prison?

3 – Why did Roxanne, the smart girl she is, swim too far out when she should have the sense not to, and after she'd obviously eaten, as well?

I'll leave it up to you guys to make your own theories. I'm just writing for the challenge; it doesn't _need_ to make sense.

* * *

Drowning

Roxanne was drowning.

The cramp in her leg had paralysed her, and any movements to swim back to shore were fruitless. She had called for help, and while people had heard her, there was no lifeguard coming. The people on the beach were watching, but no one was coming to save her.

Why? A shark was circling her.

_Some friends I have_. Roxanne could see them lined up on the shore, watching her drown instead of trying to do something about it. _You know, instead of screaming and crying, you could swim out and help, or at least find a lifeguard_. The teen knew this was an unsafe beach the moment they arrived; not only was there litter everywhere, but there was a ten minute gap between changing lifeguards where one wasn't even present.

Not to mention the sharks.

Roxanne tried to calm herself, moving steadily to keep herself afloat, but she couldn't even do that. She could barely even kick out to bonk the shark on the nose.

In the water the shark was closer than ever; then it turned, and with its mouth open, it swam directly towards her.

Suddenly something shot through the water and zapped it, and the shark turned away quickly. Roxanne spun round, trying to find the source; as if he had appeared out of no where, someone was swimming in front of her with a weird gun in his hand.

"Hang onto me!"

Roxanne grabbed hold of him, attaching herself to his back, and only then did she realize what it was. It was a man...no, an _alien_? His skin was blue and his bald head was huge, and yet, he looked and sounded around the same age as her. But she didn't let his looks put her off; he was clearly here to save her, and she wasn't about to complain.

The alien boy kept her behind him as the shark circled them again. When it turned, the boy kicked out and hit its nose; it turned away again, but didn't vanish. The alien bit his lip, trying to come up with another idea. It came...but he cringed at the thought.

"I'm really sorry about this," he spoke over his shoulder to Roxanne.

The girl frowned; sorry about what? Then suddenly, the water around her felt warm, and she realized what he'd done. _That's right; sharks hate the smell of urine_. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner.

It worked; put off, the shark swam away and left. With Roxanne still holding onto him, the boy began to swim back to shore, where a lifeguard had only just arrived. Reaching the shallows they began to walk, but Roxanne stumbled and fell; the boy caught her, and realizing she couldn't walk very well, he picked her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

When he placed her down the lifeguard came to check her. Her friends weren't far behind, and to Roxanne's anger, they pushed the boy aside; he looked a little hurt.

"Oh my God, Roxie, are you OK?"

"You must have been so scared!"

"What was scarier; the shark or that _thing_ which got you out?"

"Shut up!" Roxanne screamed at them.

They backed away, a little startled. Even the alien looked a little shocked.

"That "_thing_" just saved my life!" she informed. "He wouldn't have had to have done it if this beach was a little safer!"

She shot the lifeguard a bitter look, and he averted his eyes away in embarrassment.

"It's a free beach," one of her friends spoke up.

"I think I'd rather pay a ridiculous price for the other ones," Roxanne shot back. "And at least _one_ of you could have swum out to help me. I can't believe I ever thought you were my friends."

The teen stood herself up, stumbling a little, but she refused to fall over again.

"All I want to do now is go home," she announced. "I'm sure there's a bus stop a few miles up the road."

Barging past them, she walked up the beach to collect her stuff; her towel and a beach back, along with her flip flops. Once she was ready, a hand touched her shoulder; the girl turned to find the blue boy standing behind her, his face a little hesitant.

"Do you...do you want a lift?" he offered. "My friend and I were about to head home, anyway."

He nodded behind him, at where a fish in a robotic gorilla suit was carrying beach towels, a ball, an umbrella and two bags. Roxanne blinked at the sight, but considering there was already an alien standing before her, part of her wasn't surprised.

"Y-Yes please," she replied. "And thank you."

The boy smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

Even though it _is_ sweet...the setting behind it still doesn't make much sense :[


	16. Theme 20: 67 percent

The road to take with this theme was pretty obvious ;D

* * *

67%

Roxanne sighed. She'd been kidnapped by Megamind _yet again_ and had been placed in the head of a giant robot with him. Again. The woman watched as Megamind cackled evilly and Minion fiddled with the controls in the background.

"Be afraid, Miss Ritchi!" Megamind spoke in a loud, over-the-top voice. "Your boyfriend won't be able to save you! And do you know why? Because he can't save you without destroying my RoboMind of Destruction!"

This was followed by another evil laugh. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Now, Minion, let's go! We have a city to terrorize!" the villain commanded.

He laughed again, but trailed off when he realized that the machine wasn't moving. At all. His green eyes met Roxanne's blue ones hesitantly; the reporter had raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk on her face. The villain laughed weakly.

"Just...give me a moment," he told her.

Roxanne just shrugged. Turning his back on her, Megamind strode over to Minion, who was watching a bar move across the screen very slowly.

"Minion, why are we not _moving_?" the alien hissed.

"The machine is still warming up, sir."

"WARMING UP? I told you to have things ready!" Megamind protested. "You should have switched it on half an hour ago! You incompetent combination of scales, fur and metal!"

"Why do you always blame me, sir?" the fish asked, a little hurt. "Whenever you ask me to do something, you always write it on a sticky note and post it somewhere. As far as I'm concerned, there were no sticky notes left for me."

_And he really needs to learn to do these things himself. They're __his__ ideas, after all_.

"How far has it got to go?" the villain asked, pressing a button.

"_67% complete_," the computer reported.

"At least that's over half, but it needs to move faster!"

"I'm not a miracle worker, sir."

"Hey, since the plan is failing, can I go home early?" Roxanne asked hopefully.

Megamind chuckled.

"Oh no, Miss Ritchi!" he told her, waving a finger in her direction. "Don't try and play that card with me. And who said this plan was failing?"

"No one. But considering all of you other 389 plans have failed, and this one is heading in the same direction, it's a good bet."

Megamind clenched his fist and growled, annoyed. Why was she never scared of him?

"Minion! Is it done yet?"

"_67% complete_."

With a noise of anger, Megamind spun on his heel, strode over to the machine and hit it. Several times.

"Stupid. Worthless. Piece of. Junk. Work!"

"_67% complete. Estimated time length: 9 hours_."

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

This was followed by Megamind repeatedly hitting his head against the screen.

Minion backed away until he stood next to Roxanne; the two watched in silence, both flinching each time the alien hit his head.

"I feel sorry for you, Minion," Roxanne spoke up. "Having to put up with this nearly every day. Must be peace when he's in jail."

"I will admit that I get a lot more done when he's not around, but he's my friend," Minion admitted. "Even if I don't completely support his choice in...career."

Roxanne gave him a surprised look.

"You don't like how he's a villain?" she questioned. "Then why do you help him?"

"Because it's like I said; he's my friend, and I would do anything for him."

"_67% complete. Estimated time length: one week and three days._"

This was followed by more thumping, bits of machinery getting ripped apart and a small explosion. Both Roxanne and Minion flinched again.

"When do you think he'll stop throwing a tantrum?" the reporter asked.

"My guess? An hour after Metro Man drops him off at the prison."


	17. Theme 22: Mischief Managed

This one is set in the 'Fate' universe, most likely set not long after chapter 2. So yes, prepare for some Little!Megs and Little!Rox friendship fluff =3

* * *

Mischief Managed

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's fine," an eleven year old Megamind assured his friend, smiling at her.

Roxanne, who was the same age as her blue friend, wasn't sure. But she trusted Megamind, so went with it.

The boy had recently invented an invisibility field; it could be projected from a small device, making whatever the device was attached to turn invisible. The pair had already tested it on many different items, but Megamind wanted to test it out on a car. From what he had told Roxanne, he wanted to make an invisible car when he was older.

But of course, the little blue boy had seen the potential of a prank with this. So, when no one was around, he attached it to the Warden's car before hiding behind a wall with Roxanne. Sure, he had given up the idea of being bad...but that didn't mean he couldn't play a couple of pranks, did it?

The pair kept quiet as they watched the Warden leave the prison with a brief case in his hand. He was whistling to himself, but trailed off when he realized his car was "gone". He began cursing.

"What kind of idiot hijacks cars from prisons?" he muttered to himself, taking out his phone and dialling a number.

As he began to speak on the phone he kept on walking...towards where his invisible car was still parked. Megamind and Roxanne tried to hold back their laughter as they watched, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

And it happened; the Warden walked straight into his car, falling onto the bonnet before rolling off the other side. The two kids burst out laughing at the sight.

Meanwhile the Warden picked himself up. With a hesitant hand he reached out, touching the car carefully; he then felt along the car for the handle, and finding it, he opened it. The inside wasn't invisible at all, and it looked like he'd opened a door in the air. The clockwork in his mind turned, and immediately he knew who was responsible.

"SIX!"

"Time to go!" Megamind realized, and made a break for it.

Roxanne followed, the pair laughing as they ran across the fields surrounding the prison.

Hearing their laughter, the Warden turned...and despite his foul mood, he couldn't help but smile at the little blue kid enjoying himself with his friend. They were just kids, and the prank had been pretty harmless...

He shook his head with the smile still there, letting them go.

* * *

As you can see, it's also after the Warden finds out about them, so probably two months after their first meeting at best. Please review!


	18. Theme 37: Food

Something else for Minion week :D

* * *

Food

Minion had to admit that, back when he and his boss were evil, he'd enjoyed his time alone in between plots. Whenever Megamind was either in prison or building something, Minion would have time to experiment with new recipes when he wasn't doing chores around the Lair.

But despite this, and despite no longer having much time to do that, Minion enjoyed being a good guy with his boss. Not because of the fame, and not because they weren't trying to hide from the law any longer. It was because of the food.

Minion was acclaimed for his recipes and cooking skills. Sometimes he would teach classes in the local high school. Sometimes even for adults. Other times, during the evenings when he wasn't patrolling the city with his boss, he would volunteer at one of the local restaurants and be the chef for the night. Whatever restaurant he was at would always be packed on the night he cooks. He even got round to publishing his own cook book.

Some people found it amazing that a fish could cook. Others thought it was a hoax. And as for the world's top chefs, some respected him while others hated him.

But what Minion loved the most was his nights in, when he would cook for his boss and Miss Ritchi, who had become a constant visitor to the Lair. Instead of going out, the two preferred to eat in, and sometimes on the roof if it was a clear, warm night; why pay for good food when they could have better food for free? Minion loved receiving compliments from the pair; from strangers was all well and good, but from his two closest friends was even better.

The only thing he didn't like about these nights was when the pair of them would get a little _too_ close. With him in the same room. Then he would be out of there faster than a jet plane.


	19. Theme 31: Pen and Paper

A little teenage AU here. For those of you who have read my Mega Drabbles, this one is set in the same universe as '_Freshmen Beginnings_' and '_Heroes are Made_'.

* * *

Pen and Paper

Megamind could barely keep his eyes open. Everything the teacher was saying was stuff he'd learnt when he was six, and having to sit through it was just torture.

Then a folded piece of paper appeared on his desk. The boy glanced over at where it came from, and his green eyes met the blue ones of Roxanne Ritchi. She sent him a smile, before motioning for him to open it. So he did.

_'You bored?'_

He smirked. Then he quickly drew a little sketch of himself slumped over the desk sound asleep, with little 'Z's trailing upwards. Folding it up again, Megamind quickly passed it back to her; out of the corner of his eye, he watched as a smile spread across her face.

The boy watched her scribble something else; it took a little longer, but it was worth it when she handed it back to him. He almost laughed at the drawing; he was standing at the front of the class in a tie, along with glasses, and at the desks, all their teachers were sat down, who is who kindly labelled by Roxanne. Question marks were drawn above their heads, showing that they were confused.

Megamind quickly drew another little doodle; it was of him, still dressed in a tie and glasses, sending the rich kid Metro Dude to detention. He handed it back to Roxanne with a smirk; he almost regretted it when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Miss Ritchi!" the teacher at the front called out. "What is so funny, may I ask?"

"Just a joke someone told me before class," she lied, stealthily hiding the paper under the desk. "I've only just got it."

"Well next time, keep your laughter to yourself," the teacher informed her, before turning her back again to write something on the board.

'_Sorry_', Megamind mouthed to her.

'_It's OK_', she mouthed back.

Megamind turned away; he was surprised when she handed him the paper again. But when he unfolded it, he was shocked. She had drawn him standing in a cape like a super hero, and in his arms, he was holding her. On top of that, she was placing a kiss on his cheek. The boy blushed at the thought of her doing that in real life.

Then, sucking up some courage, he drew a sandwich with a question mark next to it, before handing it back to her. He waited nervously for her reply.

It came, and taking a look at it, he smiled. Roxanne had doodled the big tree right outside the school, with the words '_Meet me here_' next to it. She had also drawn a winking smiley face.

He wrote his reply in a heartbeat: '_Can't wait. Lol :)_'

* * *

And I just had to add that at the end XD


	20. Theme 27: Test

Another one to go with the teenage AU. Takes place sometime after the last one.

And this story has passed 100 reviews!

* * *

Test

Roxanne stared blankly at the first few questions on the test in front of her. Hours upon hours of revising...and she didn't know any of this stuff. True, science hadn't been her strongest subject...but she couldn't remember being taught _any_ of this. '_I'm so gonna sue the school board'_.

The girl placed her head in her hands. Sure, it wasn't Senior Year...but she needed good grades throughout if she wanted to get into her chosen University and onto her chosen course.

This sucked.

_'I can tell from how you look out the corner of my eye that you're stuck'_.

Roxanne almost jumped at the voice. It had come from inside her head...and it had sounded _so_ familiar...

_'Megamind?'_

_'Right here'_.

She blinked.

_'What the...how...?'_

_'Telepathy'_, he explained. '_My kind can develop it with other people, but only with the ones we've grown...close to. I can do it with Minion, too'_.

_'Huh'_, Roxanne thought.

_'Do you need help?'_ he asked.

_'Megamind, that's cheating!'_

_'Only if you think of it as that'_, he explained. '_Roxanne, you and I both know you have the potential and talent to be a journalist. __Science doesn't even have anything to do with it! And I don't think the school board are allowed to do this; give questions on topics which haven't been taught. So they're in the wrong'_.

_'But what if they find out? They'll have a right to be suspicious if I'm the only one out of everyone who gets the questions right. And you don't count when I say everyone'_.

_'What evidence would they have? They'll never find out. Tell you what; you can get about three or four of them wrong. Then it won't be full marks, but enough to get a good grade'_.

Roxanne sighed; she had a feeling this would come back and bite her in the butt, but she really wanted to do well.

_'OK'_.

_'Excellent. Now, the first question is actually quite simple...'_


	21. Theme 18: Hero

Yet another one for the teenage AU.

Here, you don't have to have super powers or save people heroically to be a hero.

* * *

Hero

Pain shot through his entire being as Megamind fell to the ground, trying his best to prevent his head from hitting the solid concrete too badly. It hurt even more so, since Metro Dude had pushed him hard enough.

The super powered boy laughed, and the other kids watching did, too.

"Looks like the trouble maker fell on ground which isn't his to fall on," the "hero" commented. "Time to bring him to justice."

"You'll do no such thing."

The laughing stopped and everyone turned to see Roxanne approaching. When she reached the two aliens she knelt down and helped Megamind to his feet, sending Metro Dude a glare as she did.

"Heroes don't bully," she stated boldly. "If you want to be a _real_ hero, go and stop the kids smoking behind the bushes. Stop the fights which break out in the halls. Try and make this school a better place instead of wasting all your time and effort on Megs when he hasn't done anything wrong."

"He shouts out in class and causes disruptions."

"He's trying to inform the teacher that they've got it wrong. And he raises his hand."

"He blew up the chemistry lab."

"Accidentally. The kids in the class before swapped the labels on the chemicals."

"He's a bad boy, Roxie," Metro Dude protested. "I mean, look at him."

"Don't call me Roxie!" she snapped back. "And you can't just label someone as bad because they look a little different. He's sweet, funny, and incredibly smart, but you wouldn't know that because you never gave him a chance to show it!"

"Oh, and he tried to blow up the school we attended as kids."

"That was a paint bomb," Roxanne informed him, having clearly done her research. "And considering you, that teacher and the other kids treated him like crap, I don't blame him. I think I would have done the same in his place."

Metro Dude looked at her sceptically.

"Why are you going through all this trouble for him?" he asked.

"Because I'm sick and tired of everyone treating him like dirt!" she snapped. "Picking on him doesn't make you a hero, Wayne Scott; it makes you a jerk."

She gestured to everyone else.

"And following him doesn't make you cool; it makes you a flock of mindless sheep who can't think for themselves," she informed.

The girl turned back to Metro Dude, but took a step back when she noticed the flirtatious look on his face.

"Are you doing this to get my attention, Roxie?" he asked. "Because it's working."

At that point, Roxanne lost her temper. She grabbed a hockey stick which someone had been carrying, and with a cry of frustration, she used it to hit Metro Dude over the head. The stick smashed into pieces and the onlookers gasped; Metro Dude barely even blinked, but he looked at little shocked by Roxanne's actions.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last thing on Earth," she stated firmly. "And I say 'thing' because you're not a man; you're an alien."

"Ah," Metro Dude realized. "So you don't date aliens?"

"No," she told him. "I don't date jerks."

With that, she slipped her hand into a bemused Megamind's, and holding her head high she led him away.

* * *

I know Metro Man (Dude) is a bully here, but it's how I imagine him. It's my experience that if kids were brats when they were younger, they tend to be jerks when they get into their teenage years (trust me, I've met plenty). And if they ever mature at all, it's in their twenties (late or early, it all depends). So I imagine Metro to be like this, if not a bully then a show off, at least (which questions why Roxanne hung out with him in the first place).


	22. Theme 46: In the Storm

This will hopefully be the last teenage AU out of the oneshots (but knowing me, it probably won't be). A little bit angsty, but fluffy all the same :)

* * *

In the Storm

Megamind ran from the school grounds, the rain hammering down on his bald blue head as thunder clapped all around. Behind him Roxanne gave chase, and finally she grabbed his hand and turned him round.

"Megamind! Please!"

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, snatching his hand away. "I thought you were my friend, Roxanne."

"I _am_!" she pleaded. "What Metro Dude said was nothing but a stupid rumour based on lies!"

"What? That you only took pity on me so you can find out all my secrets and publish them?" he shouted. "So you can twist them and make a name for yourself?"

"I would _never_ do that!"

"How do I know?" he yelled. "How do I know you're not really like that? All my life, people have treated me like dirt. They've always outcast me because of how I look. They told me I was bad, and could be nothing but bad. Scientists used my brains and my genetics for their own personal gain! That's all I ever expect from anyone now. All humans are the same. I thought you were different, but..."

"I _am_ different," she told him firmly, taking both his hands in hers. "People have no right to treat you like that; it's horrible, and someone like you doesn't deserve it."

Megamind shook his head. Both she and her thoughts were telling him she was different, but...

"I wish I could believe you, Roxanne," he spoke.

She understood; after everything that had happened to him, he _would_ find it hard to trust people. It was only natural. But she had to find a way to show him she was the real thing; she wasn't like those other kids, and she wasn't going to betray him.

Then she got an idea.

"If I were lying to you, would I do this?"

The girl leaned in...and ever so lightly, she placed her lips upon his in a kiss. Megamind's eyes widened and for a moment, he didn't respond. But he did when a realization hit him; if she were lying, she wouldn't want to touch his skin at all. And here she was, _kissing_ him willingly. In the pouring rain, no less.

They stopped, but they didn't pull away. Instead their foreheads touched.

"I know we're still young, but..." she began, and let out a deep sigh, "...I love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I know you don't believe me because of what happened to you in the past, and I can understand that. But I'll do _anything_ to make you see that this is the real thing. That I really _do_ care about you."

The blue teen gently began to stroke her cheek.

"I believe you."

He leaned in and kissed her again. The girl responded eagerly as lighting lit up the sky.


	23. Theme 45: Advertisement

Something short and silly :D

* * *

Advertisement

"_By it now! Ring 03827 474838, and it can be yours!_"

"Roxanne, can we-"

"No."

Megamind deflated and his happy expression faded. But this only lasted until the next advertisement.

"_Come to Water World! We have water! Hours of fun for all the family!_"

"Roxanne, can we-"

"No."

Again, the light in his eyes faded, and the genius folded his arms across his stomach in a pout.

"You're no fun," he told her. "This monitor you have in your apartment is telling me about all this great stuff-"

"Great stuff which isn't as great as they say," his girlfriend informed, entering the room from where she had been working in the kitchen. "That's what adverts do; they_ say_ it's great, when really, it isn't."

"Then they should say so instead of lying!"

"But then they wouldn't be able to sell anything."

Roxanne walked back into the kitchen, leaving Megamind to pout on his own. Until another advertisement came on.

"_Coming to theatres soon: The Monster-Slaying Zombie of the Apocalypse!_"

"Roxanne, can we-"

"No."


	24. Theme 12: Magic

Another one about a childish Megamind xD

Also, this little theme will be the last for now. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing them; there just won't be another one for a while. I'm starting Uni, you see (Creative Writing! Yay!) so I'm going to be focussing more on that. I will update as soon as I can, though.

* * *

Magic

"And for my next trick, I will make my lovely assistant, Belinda, disappear!" the magician announced.

He took out a round-shaped curtain, and placing it on the stage, his assistant stepped inside the circle before the magician held it up. Among the crowd watching, Megamind and Roxanne were sat at one of the tables; Roxanne was watching with interest while Megamind's eyes were gleaming like a child's.

"This is amazing, Roxanne!" he exclaimed.

There was a drum roll, and the magician let the curtains drop; his assistant was gone. The crowd applauded, but no one's clap was louder than Megamind's.

"That's incredible!" he cried in excitement. "Roxanne, did you see that? He made her disappear without even using an invisibility ray, or a disintegrating beam! I can't figure out how he does it!"

Roxanne smiled and shook her head. Her boyfriend's childlike behaviour was one of the many things she loved about him.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Theme 9: No Way Out

Hey, look who's back writing! Sorry about the long gap. University has been taking up a lot of my time recently. But I've finally had time to write something!

This was based on the scene in _Brother Bear_, and of course, the song by Phil Collins (same name as the title of this). If you haven't seen the film or heard the song, then I highly recommend them both.

So, I hope I haven't lost my writing touch...

* * *

No Way Out

Megamind knew he was doing the right thing...but he hated it. He just wanted to keep up the lie, or better yet, turn and run, but he knew he couldn't. Minion had been right; he couldn't lie to Roxanne. He loved her.

But he knew that when he told her...she would run.

She was running late, and Megamind couldn't take it. The passing time felt like hours; it was unbearable. Standing in his Bernard disguise, he was thankful that no passers-by questioned him, or asked him if he was all right. He looked like a wreck, and he knew it.

Then finally, Roxanne appeared, rounding the corner and heading straight for the restaurant. Her hair looked a little messy...but there was a smile on her face when she spotted him.

"Bernard!"

Megamind just gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she went on to apologize. "I sorta...ran into someone. Listen, I need to tell you something-"

"Wait," he interrupted. "Before you do...I need to tell you something, first."

He knew he should get it out of the way – to save Roxanne her breath and energy on him. The woman gave him a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing his expression for the very first time. "You don't look so good."

Megamind tried to avoid her gaze as he gently took her hand in his and led her away from the restaurant, leading her into an alley where they couldn't be seen. It was for the best.

"Well...I need to...tell you a story."

Roxanne gave him a weird look.

"Tell me a story?" she questioned. "No offence, but I'm not a little girl."

"I know," he said. "But children won't understand this story. It's...complicated."

"What's it about?"

He let out a deep sigh.

"It's about a man...and about a woman...but it's mostly about a villain," he began. "A villain who came here without knowledge of who he should be and what he should do. As he grew up, people told him who he was judged by his looks, and he listened to them. He lived by the rules people set, until one day...he did something very wrong."

Roxanne wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't...like where this is going," she admitted.

"I know," Megamind continued. "But it has to be told. The man...tried to fix his mistakes. And then he met the woman. The woman...showed him what it was like to be loved...to be normal...and the man loved it...and her. But in order to be with her...in order for her to give him a chance...he disguised himself so she couldn't see how he looked. He knew that if she knew who he really was...she would reject him. He didn't want to tell her, but...by keeping his secret, he was making things worse. And he loved her too much...to lie to her any longer."

Roxanne found herself taking a step backwards.

"What...what are you trying to say?"

Megamind glanced down at the ground, avoiding all eye contact with her. He had to do this...

"I'm...I'm not who you think I am."

Roxanne felt her whole world beginning to crumble around her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask her next question.

"Then...who are you?"

Megamind turned to face her fully, his green eyes gazing into hers.

"Look into my eyes," he said. "And tell me who they remind you of."

So Roxanne did as asked...but after a few moments, her own blue eyes widened and she began to take a few more steps backwards. She couldn't understand why she hadn't seen it before. She'd seen those eyes so many times; they simple weren't human.

"No..."

Knowing that she'd figured it out, Megamind turned the dial on his watch and transformed into his original blue self. He raised his hands out towards her, trying to keep her calm.

"Roxanne, please, I don't mean you any harm. I'm...I'm sorry-"

Before he could explain further, she turned and ran into the night, just as thunder echoed in the sky and rain began to pour down. For a moment all he could do was stand there, watching her run...but then he gave chase, knowing that he couldn't let her go.

Roxanne kept on running, so many emotions consuming her body and so many thoughts running through her brain. This whole time...it had been him this whole time... She just couldn't understand it. She'd trusted him, he'd been _helping_ her... Was that to get her off his tail?

"Roxanne!"

Hearing him some way behind her, Roxanne quickly turned a corner before diving into the shadows of another alley, trying to stop the sobs from escaping. Tears rolled down her face and mixed with the rainwater that had fallen.

Then she saw him in the middle of the empty road, still calling out for her.

"Roxanne, please! I don't want you hurt; I never meant to hurt you! But...if you had lived my life being _me_, you'd understand that I only did what I did because...I didn't think you would ever take me as I was. You'd never give me a chance! I love you...and I think I've loved you long before any of this happened. I never wanted things to go this way, but...people expected this of me...and I had no choice but to do as they said."

The alien glanced down at his reflection. He knew Roxanne wouldn't take him as what he was. She was beautiful...while there was nothing beautiful about him at all.

"I'm sorry, Roxanne. I'm so sorry."

With his head hung low and his shoulders hunched, Megamind turned and made his way back towards the Lair. However long that took.

When he was gone, Roxanne stepped out of the shadows and watched him, deep in thought while the reporter side of her brain made all the right connections.

And when she had...she understood.

* * *

"OK, Minion! You were right!" Megamind called out when he finally reached the Lair. "Let's just stick with what we're good at: being bad. Minion?"

But there was no answer. Minion hadn't come back. With a deep sigh, Megamind entered the Lair completely with his head hung low. After the way he treated Minion, he knew he deserved this...

"Megamind?"

At first, Megamind thought he was hearing things. But when he heard footsteps behind him, he could barely believe it. Turning round, he saw Roxanne walking towards him, soaked to the bone, and her expression far from angry.

"Roxanne?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

She let out a sigh.

"I...I thought about...what you said...and the story you told me," she replied. "Was it true?"

"Yes," he replied. "Apart from who I was...I never lied to you."

She knew he was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes.

"Why did you come back?" he then went on to ask. "After revealing myself, I thought you'd... You could never learn to live with what I look like."

"I already have."

Megamind's eyes widened.

"Even when we first met, your looks never bothered me," she continued. "I've always believed that one should never judge a person from their outward appearance. I ran back there because of your actions; you destroyed Metro Man, took over the city, and..."

But she cut herself off when he flinched, his face to the floor and his eyes screwed shut. She knew that he was aware of what he'd done. He'd already admitted to it. And hearing that this view of him being bad had been forced upon him... Everything made sense.

"You didn't answer my first question," he finally spoke, glancing upwards with the expression of a kicked puppy. "Why did you come back?"

"Because..." she began, unsure how to word it. "Because...I forgive you. And...I think you need me."

Megamind just stared at her, uncertain if he should believe the sudden sensation of joy flooding through his entire being. She had forgiven him. After all he had done, she had forgiven him. That took guts, strength and courage. All of which he knew Roxanne possessed.

The alien started trembling with joy, and unable to contain himself, he threw his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, you're amazing, you're wonderful, you're beautiful, I don't deserve you, you're..."

Roxanne didn't know what to say. And although she was already wet, she could still feel the tears from his eyes leaking onto her shoulder.

So, she mirrored him; she brought her arms around him, buried her face into his shoulder, and cried.


	26. Theme 42: All That I Have

A fluffy but angsty one set pre-movie. Inspired by a small scene in Mia Vaan's _True Beauty_.

* * *

All That I Have

"Please leave my room, Minion."

The fish couldn't understand it. He'd only gone to fetch some of his master's old suits from the draw; but for some reason, Megamind had refused to let him near it. Minion had been in them before; why was this time so different?

"I wanted to modify some of your old suits, sir," the fish explained.

"You can do it later, Minion!" the alien insisted. "I'll...bring you the suits myself!"

Minion blinked. Megamind _never_ did anything like that; it was always Minion doing the chores. It was all very strange...

"Are you hiding something, sir?"

"Of course not!" Megamind chuckled. "It's just...my draw is smelly! Yes, that's it!"

_Smelly, huh? Try living in a bowl which hasn't been cleaned in weeks_.

"So...I'll bring them out to you later!" Megamind continued. "Now go! Shoo!"

With a reluctant sigh, Minion left. He knew how stubborn Megamind could be, and trying to get it out of him would just be fruitless.

When he was sure Minion was gone, Megamind quickly shut and locked his bedroom door before turning to the draw the fish had tried to open. He walked over to it, and very slowly, he opened it.

And there it was.

"All that I have."

As if it were made of china, Megamind removed the dress and held it in his hands. Roxanne's dress. A pretty blue one he had found laying out on the floor the last time he'd kidnapped her; she'd been trying on dresses (thank god he'd walked in when she was fully clothed), and the blue one had been the last one she'd tried on. It had still felt warm and it had still smelt of her...and he'd been unable to resist taking it.

Hugging it close to him he inhaled, relieved that it still smelt of her (_Maybe I came make my own perfume from her smell?_). The alien allowed himself to collapse onto his bed, still holding the dress close to him as he imagined holding her in his arms.

He knew the villains didn't get the girl...but at least he could in his dreams.

* * *

Isn't that cute? =3


	27. Theme 13: Do Not Disturb

Short and sexy ;)

* * *

Do Not Disturb

Minion hadn't questioned his master when the alien had asked for the fish to fetch a drink. His boss had suffered from a saw throat recently, and all that evil laughter was bound to hurt him some. But when he arrived back at the room where the plan was taking place, Minion found the door shut tight and a '_Do Not Disturb_' sign on the door.

For a moment, he blinked. _Why would he put that up?_ Megamind only put the sign up when he was working on something big, and couldn't afford to be disturbed. But, this wasn't a time when he would be working on something. They were in the middle of a kidnapping.

There was only one way to find out what was going on. Cautiously, Minion crept towards the door before leaning against it, trying to listen for any tell-tell signs which would give him an idea as to what was happening.

"Yes, Megamind..."

"Oh, Roxanne..."

"Don't stop."

"Only if _you_ don't stop, Miss Ritchi."

Putting that with the occasional moan and the tones of their voices, Minion knew it would be a wise decision to heed the sign on the door and leave them be. For about an hour.

He knew they were going to be a while, and he _certainly_ didn't want to walk in on them.


	28. Theme 47: Safety First

I couldn't resist ;)

* * *

Safety First

"Safety first, Megamind."

"Miss Ritchi, we're in a hurry; there's no time!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. The duo were about to head out in order to somehow save the city; she had to admire his desire to fix the problems he had caused, but...

"Megamind, it's not going to take three seconds to buckle a seatbelt," she informed him.

"It _is_," he insisted. "Seatbelts never liked me. They always got tangled, jammed, and they never buckled in properly. That's why the Invisible Car doesn't have them. They're tricky things."

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"All right. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She was so tempted to say "I told you so" when they finally arrived at Metro Man's hideout, and the sudden stop sent Megamind flying into the window in front.


	29. Theme 2: Deep in Thought

Something Christmas-y :)

* * *

Deep in Thought

Roxanne was deep in thought. Nothing and no one could distract her. Not even her cell phone, which rung several times before the person on the other end eventually gave up.

The reporter was staring at the window, her gaze fixed upon the new bears brought out by _Build-a-Bear_; one was a golden Metro Bear, wearing a white suit and cape (along with one of Metro Man's heroic lines being played whenever his stomach was pressed), while the other was a blue Mega Bear, with a black suit, cape and squishy spikes (along with Megamind's cackling laughter whenever his stomach was pressed).

It was just...adorable. Although, she was certain Megamind wouldn't approve.

But she wasn't thinking about that; her thoughts were debating whether or not she should get one for the villain. It was Christmas, after all, and everyone deserved a gift...but he was her kidnapper. Why should she?

The woman watched the kids in the windows, all with their new bears; she was surprised to find that there were an equal amount of each bear being sold, which meant that kids loved the new Mega Bear as much as the Metro Bear. Then again, what kid wouldn't love a silly alien (even if a villain) and his fish sidekick?

She smiled when she noticed that one of the Mega Bear's accessories was a round ball with a toy Minion inside. It _was_ cute...

"Oh, I guess it can't hurt."

So she made her way into the store, heading straight for the basket of unstuffed Mega Bears.

* * *

When Megamind arrived at Roxanne's apartment to kidnap her, she was nowhere to be found. _Odd. She's usually home by now_.

His green eyes scanned the apartment until they noticed a present sat upon the coffee table, neatly wrapped in blue and black wrapping paper. Realizing it was most likely for him, Megamind put his De-Gun away and approached it cautiously, in case it was a trap.

Certain it wasn't going to explode, he reached out and picked it up before reading the label:

_Megamind, _

_I had a feeling you were going to try and kidnap me, so I left this here for you. I hope you like it. And Merry Christmas. _

_Roxanne_

Megamind was still confused; why would his kidnapee get him a gift? Still a little suspicious, he ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a plain white box, which he opened.

He didn't know what to think.

It was a blue bear wearing his clothes, holding a ball with a toy Minion inside it. And when he pressed the bear's stomach, it cackled evilly.

_What? How __dare__ the citizens of Metrocity make a __teddy bear__ of me! What do they take me for? Something that can be __cuddled__! I'm a supervillain! Not a child's-_

But then he caught a whiff of something. Pressing his nose against the bear's fur, he realized the toy smelt of...Roxanne. A mixture of her perfume and a scent which was purely _her_.

He glanced round cautiously...before hugging the bear close to his chest.

* * *

By the time Roxanne returned home, she wasn't surprised to find the present gone, and blue and black wrapping paper on the floor. And the fact that Megamind was gone meant that he liked it. She smiled as she felt a warm feeling in her heart. _That's what Christmas is all about; making someone happy_.

Once she was ready for bed, she crawled under the covers...and pulled a _second_ blue bear close to her chest, smiling when it cackled that familiar laugh.

* * *

Can you blame her for getting one for herself? xD


	30. Theme 40: Triangle

Another Christmas-y one, and probably my last theme until after Christmas. I have family coming from just about everywhere, so I won't have time to write.

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!

* * *

Triangle

It was an understatement to say that Roxanne Ritchi was caught in a love triangle. And not even the usual type; the usual type consisted of the woman at one point and the men on the other two, all connected in some form or other. This one, though, was peculiar; the three men in her life each had their own point, and she was in the middle. It was stressful, and Roxanne knew that soon, she would have to choose one.

First, there was Metro Man. A superhero, an incredibly handsome hunk, and already her supposed boyfriend. He would be her obvious choice, but he just wasn't her type. Wayne (his real name) was also very self centred, and it seemed that he had only taken the hero gig for the fame and fortune – and the girls. He had asked her out on many occasions, and she had turned him down every time.

Then there was Hal. Roxanne wondered if she should even consider him at all. Hal was just a creep; he didn't understand social cues, never realizes how uncomfortable he makes her, and not only was he not her type like with Wayne, but he wasn't much of a looker. And he had no regard for personal hygiene. He was a good cameraman, but Roxanne could never see him how he apparently saw her.

And finally...there was Megamind. A supervillain and her kidnapper, not to mention an alien. A normal person would usually cross someone like him off their list entirely, but...Roxanne couldn't. She knew never to judge a book by its cover (not that he was ugly; he was unique) – and there was another side to Megamind, she was sure of it. He was also incredibly smart, and Roxanne had always valued brains over brawn. The only thing holding her back was the fact that people called him a villain. What would it do to her reputation?

But her stress levels were climbing, her father was getting worried, her mother was pushing her to choose Metro Man...and she just couldn't take it. The reporter had to choose someone, and she promised to do so before Christmas.

After hanging up her Christmas decorations, Roxanne turned in for an early night. But the dream she had was far from normal...

* * *

_She was standing in the centre of a triangle, only two points visible while the third was behind her. Mistletoe hung above her, and for a moment, she was standing alone. _

_But then, two figures appeared on the two visible points of the triangle. She recognized them immediately as Hal and Wayne, Hal on the left and Wayne on the right. They both seemed to notice Roxanne standing beneath the mistletoe, and giving each other a sideways glance, they began to race towards her. _

_Roxanne took a step back with wide eyes. They were going to crash into her! She wondered briefly why Wayne wasn't using super speed – but then again, it was only a dream. _

_Thankfully, instead of crashing into her, they crashed into each other, and were soon fighting over who would get to Roxanne first. Again, Roxanne wondered where Wayne's super strength had gone – but she wasn't complaining. _

_Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder, so turned...and came face to face with Megamind. He had been standing at the point behind her. There was a smile on his face; a warm, gentle smile, and one which Roxanne had never seen on him before. _

_He gestured up to the mistletoe, before he began to lean in. Her heart beating faster, Roxanne leaned in too and met his lips, ignoring the cries from Wayne and Hal in the background._

* * *

Roxanne woke with a start, feeling all warm and tingly inside. She certainly remembered what had happened in her dream, and she most definitely had enjoyed it. It was like her self consciousness had already made up her mind.

So, with a smile on her face, she picked up her phone and scrolled down her contact list (_weird how I have his number, but a good thing I do_), before hitting the dial button and holding it to her ear.

"_Ollo?_"

"Hey, Megamind. Do you want to get some coffee?"

She almost laughed at the stunned silence on the other end.


	31. Theme 48: Puzzle

Hey, y'all! I hope everyone had good holidays!

This one links in with Theme 2.

* * *

Puzzle

It was a puzzle.

A puzzle not even _he_ could solve.

Megamind had gone to kidnap Roxanne instead of Minion; last time the fish had messed up (he insisted) by not tying Miss Ritchi up correctly and allowing her to escape and fight back (even though the ropes had been cut, not undone). The fish couldn't do _anything_ right. So Megamind had come alone.

But this sight...was not what he expected to see. Roxanne was fast asleep in bed, but as cute as the sight was, that wasn't what took him by surprise.

She was snuggling a teddy bear, but not just any teddy bear. She was snuggling the one they had made of _him –_ exactly like the one she had bought him for Christmas some months previously.

He couldn't understand why she had one of _him_ instead of her boyfriend. Shouldn't she want to forget about the supervillain who kept on kidnapping her on a regular basis?

Suddenly she began moving, and Megamind froze. What would she do if she saw him? Surely she didn't want him seeing her like this? But she didn't open her eyes; instead she moaned a little, pulling the bear closer to her chest and burying her face in the toy's fur.

Megamind's cheeks flushed purple. His evil overlord half was cackling at his discovery...while his insecure alien half was babbling out random words and theories about how this could be possible.

Not to mention...that he felt suddenly very jealous of that bear.

He decided to let her go this one time and left the room. But he knew the next kidnapping would be _very_ embarrassing for him.


	32. Theme 30: Words

This short one takes place in the _Fate_ universe ;D

* * *

Words

"Roxanne can you please -_stop laughing_-!" Megamind half yelled, before coughing from the sudden high pitch. "-_There is nothing funny_- about a young man -_going through_- his voice -_breaking_!-"

But Roxanne couldn't help herself. Having known her friend for so long, and his high pitched voice, it was hilarious how it was suddenly deepening every few words. She knew it was only naturally...but still funny.

"Sorry, Megs," she apologized, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'll try not to laugh at your...funny words again."

"Good," he said with a nod of his head. "As I was saying, the parts I require for Minion's new suit will take -_years of scavenging_- in order to get -_everything_- we need, and-"

He was interrupted by Roxanne bursting out laughing again, unable to hold it back any longer. The alien slumped into a pout; he knew it would probably be better to make their next meeting _after_ his voice breaks.

* * *

Poor Megs :(


	33. Theme 1: Introduction

Yet another High School AU. I think you all know me by now; I just can't help writing these things xD

This one isn't related to any of the other themes; just something random.

* * *

Introduction

Megamind watched the new girl put her books away into her locker, which was only ten down from his own. Human girls had never caught his eye before...but this one was beautiful. She was intelligent, spunky, her eyes were blue and her hair was short and brown...

He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind; he was a supervillain, not some lovestruck human teenager.

But his heart began to beat faster when she turned his way and their eyes locked. Megamind instantly looked away, blushing furiously – and he didn't notice the light blush which appeared on the girl's cheeks as she brushed a bang from her eyes.

When Megamind looked up again, Metro Dude had arrived on the scene and was chatting the girl up. The alien felt a pull of jealously at his heart, and with it, anger. He looked away again and tried to concentrate on putting his own books away.

"Hi."

He almost jumped in shock, and when he turned there was the new girl, closer than before and staring at him with a slight smile on her face. Behind her, Metro Dude was watching with a mixture of shock and confusion, and Megamind couldn't stop his inner self from cackling.

"I'm Roxanne," the girl continued. "Roxanne Ritchi."

Megamind blinked, and for a moment didn't say anything. The name just suited her so well.

"Oh, um..." he said, when he realized he hadn't said anything back, "I'm Megamind."

Roxanne shifted her gaze to his large head and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say?"

She hadn't meant it in an offensive way, and no insult followed afterwards like Megamind expected would happen. Instead she smiled warmly at him, and the alien found himself smiling back.

But then Metro Dude finally stepped in and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Miss, I wouldn't hang with him if I were you," he warned. "He's bad news."

Megamind expected her to listen and heed the warning. After all, he _was_ bad news; he was a supervillain. And what girl didn't listen to hunky Metro Dude? But to the surprise of both of them, Roxanne removed the hand from her shoulder and stepped back, away from Metro Dude and towards Megamind.

"I can pick my own friends for myself, thanks," she told him, before turning to a wide eyed Megamind. "You want to grab some lunch?"

"Er... Yes! Yes! I would...love to."

She took his hand in hers and began to walk away. Megamind was too stunned at the fact that she was _holding hands with him_ in order to turn and poke his tongue out at his rival.

* * *

Cue staring and whisperings from the other students :D


	34. Theme 19: Annoyance

Just something that came to mind.

* * *

Annoyance

Watching as the police took Megamind away yet again, Roxanne found herself annoyed by everything. It wasn't unusual; she was always annoyed when it came to the kidnappings, but when she got back to her apartment, it all came pouring out into an open Word document on her laptop.

She was annoyed how Megamind had kidnapped her on her day off, ruining her plans with her friends.

She was annoyed that Minion had ripped her best shirt (she knew it was accidentally, but still).

She was annoyed by the effect the spray had on her.

She was annoyed by how helpless she always felt whenever he kidnapped her.

She was annoyed by his smug grin as he circled her whilst sat in his stupid leather chair.

She was annoyed by how he made her shiver in all the right ways.

She was annoyed at how his plans always seemed to fail when she knew he was capable of far more.

She was annoyed at how she always seemed to get covered in dirt or dust, with bad hair by the end of it.

She was annoyed how he always kept her out of danger, forcing her not to call him out-right evil.

She was annoyed how Metro Man always swooped in to save the day, sometimes interrupting her fun.

She was annoyed when the two men bantered like children, treating it like one big game.

She was annoyed how Metro Man would hit Megamind and not care how hard his punch was.

She was annoyed how Metro Man would hand Megamind over to the cops, when he had really done nothing wrong.

She was annoyed how everyone thought she and Metro Man were dating.

She was annoyed how Megamind wasn't charged, and simple put back in jail.

She was annoyed at the crowd and the cops, who would constantly call the blue villain hurtful names.

She was annoyed by Megamind's green eyes, and how he was able to pull off the 'kicked puppy' look so effortlessly.

She was annoyed that the prison didn't update security, allowing Megamind to escape and kidnap her again.

She was annoyed that Megamind didn't simply vanish and start a new life in another country.

But most of all...she was annoyed that Megamind was a villain. Because if he wasn't, she would ask him out in a heartbeat.

Roxanne wondered about the pros of dating a supervillain as she reread what she had typed.


	35. Theme 16: Eyes

Something short, takes place right before the movie.

I'm only updating because I wrote this in one of my classes. Basically, uni's been kicking me in the butt, so my next update won't be until Easter, sadly :(

* * *

Eyes

"Put your red dress on."

Roxanne gave her mother a look.

"Why that one?"

"You have four dresses, honey," she said. "One's red, one's purple, one's green and one's blue. Blue is _his_ colour, and purple's too close to it."

"What about the green one?"

"His _eyes_," her mother said with irritation. "Come on, Roxanne. You've been kidnapped by him many times. You should know what colour his eyes are."

Roxanne _did_ know. But she liked the colour of his eyes. There were so green...so vibrant... She wanted to tell her mother that she liked his eyes – and she liked the colour of his skin too, for that matter – but she knew it wouldn't be worth it.

"Mother, it doesn't matter what I wear," the young woman insisted.

"Yes it does," her mother said back. "When you're a reporter, looks _always_ matter. It shows what side you're on. Do you want people to think you're on _his_ side?"

Roxanne was very tempted to say 'yes', but knew she didn't have time.

"Fine, but only because I have to be at the museum soon," she said with a sigh. "But I'm not happy. Red clashes with my eyes."

_And it clashes with him_, she thought.


	36. Theme 26: Broken Pieces

It's been too long, right? I'm going to try and finish these themes before I go back to uni, so expect a lot of updates.

* * *

Broken Pieces

When Megamind saw the broken pieces of the glass scattered across the apartment floor, he knew something was wrong.

"Megamind, you're the _last_ person I want to see," came Roxanne's voice, and the villain turned to see his kidnapping victim in the doorway that led to her bedroom. "Just go. I'm not in the mood to be kidnapped."

She turned and slammed the door shut behind her without another word. Usually Megamind would ignore her pleas and just kidnap her anyway. But he'd seen it in her eyes; something was _definitely_ wrong, and he wanted to know what.

Putting away his gun he cautiously made his way over to the bedroom door and opened it, to find Roxanne lying in her bed with her face buried in a pillow. When she heard the door open, the women picked up her other pillow and tossed it at the villain, who ducked to avoid it.

"I said go!" she yelled, not even bothering to look up and face him.

"Roxanne?" Megamind began, his voice unusually soft. "What's wrong?"

Realizing she'd never heard Megamind speak that softly to her before, Roxanne looked up, and the alien could see tears in her swollen red eyes. He knew he should try and keep up the villain scowl, but there was no point. Not only had Roxanne seen him, but he wanted to help.

"Nothing's wrong," the woman lied.

"Says the red-eyed woman with a broken glass in her kitchen."

She turned away from him.

"You wouldn't care. When have you ever cared?"

Megamind blinked.

"Have I ever hurt you?" he questioned.

Roxanne paused; he was right about that. The fact that he'd just admitted to it gave her the confidence to trust him.

"I've...I've been seeing a guy recently," she explained. "Not Metro Man. I've told you thousands of times that we aren't dating, and it's true. This guy was great...until I found out he was only toying with me."

Megamind was surprised that the rumours about her and Metro Man weren't true, but that surprise became buried in anger towards the guy she'd been seeing.

"Toying with you?"

"Turns out, he makes a habit of toying with the girlfriends of heroes. To prove that all heroes can be broken when it comes to love. So when I told him that Metro Man and I weren't a couple, he saw no point in continuing the relationship and dumped me. On his blog. I really thought he was the one, but...he's just a jerk with no regard for anyone else's feelings other than his own!"

By this time she was crying again, and by the time she looked up, Megamind was gone. She was thankful that at least _he_ had the regard not to kidnap her when she was in such an emotional state.

* * *

After taking one look at the report her boss placed on her desk, Roxanne immediately dialled her kidnapper's number on her cell phone. She had gotten used to the fact that she had his number.

"_Ollo?_"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

For a moment there was silence on the other end.

"_What was me, Miss Ritchi?_"

"Well, the report I've been given says '_Love-Wrecking Man Confesses to Toying with the Many Girlfriends of the World's Heroes, along with Identity Theft and Fraud_'. Considering it's only been a few days since I told you about him..."

"_What makes you think I did it?_"

"Because I'm not stupid, Megamind."

Another silence.

"I can't argue with that."

She smiled, shaking her head.

"I appreciate you catching him, but that can't pick up the pieces of my broken glass."

"_Or your broken heart._"

Roxanne didn't know what to say to that.

"_Tell you what. Why don't I take you out?_" he then went on to suggest. "_Try and cheer you up. No strings attached. The sooner you're back to your old self, the sooner I can use you in my next plan!_"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow to this.

"What if I were to refuse?"

"_Then I'll kidnap you and take you out! There's no escaping me, Miss Ritchi!_"

He hung up. Roxanne put the phone down, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

And they went on a date, fell in love, and lived happily ever after :D


	37. Theme 24: Are You Challenging Me?

So here's the date they went on after 'Broken Pieces' ;D

* * *

Are You Challenging Me?

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Megamind smirked. He was glad that Roxanne was enjoying the date, despite the fact that he'd pretty much forced her into it. The pair of them were actually having a really good time.

This came as a surprise for Roxanne. She knew that Megamind could be entertaining sometimes, but that entertainment always bordered on annoying. And sometimes, he was just downright annoying altogether. But now... She didn't know what to say.

"Of course I can catch more grapes in my mouth than you!" Megamind went on to say.

It was dark, and the pair were having a picnic which Minion had packed for them outside the old observatory. The night was clear and warm, and the stars shone down upon the pair as if lightening them up in approval.

Raising her eyebrows at the alien's comment, Roxanne picked up a handful of grapes.

"OK then, Mr. Smarty-Pants. Catch!"

She threw them all at him. Megamind, with his mouth open ready, caught only one – while the rest thudded into his face.

"Hey! I didn't mean all at once!" he complained, while Roxanne just laughed at him. "Oh, you're going to get it for that!"

Roxanne took off, still laughing, and Megamind chased after her until he caught hold of her shirt and dragged her to the ground. But then he was dragged down with her, and the pair ended up in a rather awkward position in which Megamind was on top of Roxanne with their faces only inches apart. They remained still, gazing into each others eyes, both unwilling to move.

And then, they both began to lean in.

* * *

Ha ha! Evil cliffhanger! XD


	38. Theme 49: Solitude

The trilogy is complete ;)

* * *

Solitude

From a good distance away, it seemed like there was nothing in the clearing. But, if one were to get closer, one would notice the shimmer of some kind of invisibility field. And if one passed through it – thankfully no one ever did – they would see a remarkable sight.

A large tree converted into a home, with a large garden which grew all kinds of fruit and vegetables, complete with a greenhouse for the more exotic food. The workers in the garden were not people, but Brainbots, each tending to their daily chores to keep the food growing.

On the other side of the tree-home was a playground, where two young children were playing. Both children had blue skin; the girl – who was around eight – had brown hair, while the boy – who was around five – had no hair at all other than the black hair which made up his eyebrows. The girl's eyes were a vivid green while the boy's eyes were blue.

Hope Ritchi-Mind and Will Ritchi-Mind continued to play until they heard the familiar sound of the back door opening.

"Daddy!"

The pair hurried over to their blue-skilled, large-headed father, and the alien opened out his arms to embrace his children in a hug. From behind him his wife appeared, and little Will hurried over to her with his arms out in front of him. The human mother picked him up with a smile.

With their children in their arms, Megamind and Roxanne's eyes met and they shared a smile. To think, if Roxanne's heart hadn't been broken all those years ago, Megamind wouldn't have forced her out on a date with him. Thus, they wouldn't be here, happier than they'd ever been.

It had been a blessing in disguise, and a live-changing one at that.


	39. Theme 25: Mirror

So this is set in the same universe as 'Fairytale' and 'Love'. I just couldn't resist ;)

* * *

Mirror

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the most charming Prince of them all?" Prince Wayne spoke into the mirror.

It was all he could do to remain happy after his bride, Princess Roxanne, had disappeared on their wedding day. He still couldn't understand why she had left him – _him_, the handsome Prince Wayne – and his knights couldn't find her anywhere in the Kingdom.

At least he still had his looks.

"Charm is not just looks, like you have, Prince Wayne," said the mirror, as a face appeared in the place of Wayne's reflection. "Charm can be shown in many different lights. Princess Roxanne fell in love with a different kind of charming."

Wayne's face darkened.

"How do you know this?" he demanded.

"I know many things," said the mirror. "I also know that the one she fell for was the very Megamind you trusted to deliver her to you."

"WHAT?"

As proof, the mirror showed Wayne where the couple were at present; they were lying on a bed, Megamind on top of Roxanne while kissing her neck. Thankfully they were both clothed.

Wayne was furious.

"He must have cast a spell on her!" he realized. "No princess would let a thing like _him_ touch her like that! Where are they? I must rescue her!"

"I cannot tell you that," the mirror said simply, his face reappearing again. "It is against my programming to shatter a Happily Ever After."

"_Happily Ever After?_ What kind of Happily Ever After is _that?_"

"The unusual kind. But also the right kind."

Losing his temper, Wayne punched his fist into the mirror, causing it to smash to pieces before him. The prince took in several deep breaths...and only then did he realize that he'd just destroyed his only hope of finding Roxanne.

Life sucked.


	40. Theme 5: Waiting

Just something humorous XD

* * *

Waiting

The lair was silent as the three waited.

Roxanne was tied to her chair once more, one leg crossed over the other while she looked at something rather interesting on the ceiling. Minion was stood behind her, twiddling his fingers patiently.

Megamind was, at first, spinning in his chair, but then he began to tap his foot impatiently, followed by an exaggerated sigh.

"What's taking that big oaf so long?" he demanded.

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"I told you already; he's helping with an evacuation in Japan. One of the volcanoes is about to erupt," she explained.

"And that's more important to him rather than saving his girlfriend?" the alien questioned.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Sure you're not."

Roxanne, once again, rolled her eyes.

"Besides, both he and I know that you'll never really hurt me," she said. "And now would be the perfect time to take over the city; but instead, you're waiting for him to come back."

Megamind opened his mouth to banter back, but closed it again when he found nothing to say.

"Well...maybe I _should_ take over the city now!" he proclaimed.

"Go ahead," Roxanne said with a shrug.

The two stared it out. Roxanne knew he wouldn't; he was always too desperate for a battle with his nemesis.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer," Megamind suggested. "See if he shows up."

Roxanne hid a smile.

But, one minute later...

"This is _endless!_ That Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes only cares about himself! How does he think _I_ feel?"

For a third time, Roxanne rolled her eyes.

* * *

Poor Megamind :(


	41. Theme 32: Can You Hear Me?

Firstly, I'd like to say a big thank you to all those on LiveJournal for providing me with ideas for the last ten themes! I'd still be stuck without you guys!

The idea for this one was given to me by missmartian23. It takes place during 'Seeing Red' (the first theme I wrote).

I hope you all like it!

* * *

Can You Hear Me?

Roxanne stared at her once kidnapper as he laid motionless – _helpless_ – on the bed in the prison infirmary, hooked up to life support. This was her first visit after the accident...and after Megamind's operation in order to detach his smashed up foot.

The reporter didn't know what to say. This was her kidnapper; the guy who had made her life miserable from day one of her reporting career. He didn't deserve her sympathy. He didn't deserve to be saved.

A tear fell from her eye, and Roxanne quickly wiped it away. She didn't want to cry over _him_.

"Congratulations, Megamind," she spoke bitterly. "You've finally scared me. For some reason I'm scared that I'll lose you. Why? Lord knows why! You're so annoying, and yet, life without you would never be the same! So thanks a lot, Megamind! Thanks a lot!"

The alien didn't reply. He didn't even move.

"You know, my life was great before _you_ came along and ruined it!" she continued, finding that she couldn't stop. "When you kidnapped me, Metro Man came to the rescue, and now everyone assumes there's something going on between him and me! Do you know how long it's been since I've had a date? Since a guy's even _looked_ at me? I'll probably spend the rest of my life alone because of _you_!"

He still didn't respond.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she then demanded. "I wasn't going out with Metro Man then; why pick me? There were plenty of other reporters at the time who were bigger than me. Why pick the rookie? Is there something you want from me? Did I do something to you, and you want to ruin my life for it? Is that it?"

She hadn't realized she'd been raising her voice, and didn't hear the Warden enter the room behind her. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and she turned with a gasp. His eyes were soft and apologetic.

"Are you all right, Miss Ritchi?"

Honestly, Roxanne didn't know.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean..." she began, and unable to hold it all in, she collapsed into him and sobbed into his chest. "I don't know."

"Easy," the Warden spoke in a soothing voice. "I know it's hard for you. Why don't I bring you into my office and tell you a little story?"

Roxanne nodded numbly.

* * *

"_That's_ why he turned evil?"

The Warden nodded. He'd known she would understand if he told her about Megamind's childhood.

"There wasn't anything left for him to do," he explained. "I know raising him in prison wasn't the best idea in the world, but I was more concerned about keeping him out of government hands."

"No, I understand why you kept him here," Roxanne said, "but I just can't believe Wayne would _do_ that."

Despite him not being her type, she still saw Wayne as a friend, and even though he could show off a little, his heart was in the right place when it came to being a hero. But him being a bully? She just couldn't see it...but at the same time, she could. He _was_ rich, after all.

"I wish I could have done more for him," the Warden mused. "When the bullying began, I tried talking to the teacher, but she insisted that little blue was the trouble maker and Wayne was just putting him in his place. I think the Scotts were paying her big money to teach their son. So I tried talking to them; his father didn't care while his mother didn't believe her darling boy would do such a thing."

"Too many parents are like that nowadays," Roxanne agreed. "And you did your best; but I honestly can't blame Megamind for turning evil. I think _I_ would have done, too."

"So please go easy on him, Miss Ritchi," the Warden went on to say. "As you now know...he's had a rough life."

"Yes, I see that now," Roxanne said. "Don't worry, no more shouting from me. But Wayne's going to get an earful."

* * *

One week later, Roxanne was once again sat at Megamind's side, but this time, a book was open on her lap and she was reading from it.

"Belle looked up at the Beast and could not help but smile," she read. "The fear she had felt before was long gone, for instead of a beast, Belle saw someone who needed a friend. The Beast was insecure about how he looked...but his looks did not matter to her. It was what was on the inside that mattered; and inside him was a lonely soul full of longing and kindness."

Roxanne looked to Megamind, waiting for something..._anything_. But the alien still remained motionless, his breathing steady. Roxanne sighed; she thought that reading something which applied to him would help him wake up, but apparently not.

There was a knock at the door.

"Roxie? How's my little buddy doing?"

Roxanne turned to see Wayne standing in the doorway.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Roxie," Wayne said, his head low and his gaze averted to the floor.

The pair were stood in an empty office in the prison. Roxanne knew an argument would be coming, so had decided to take it away from a still sleeping Megamind. She didn't want him to wake up and hear it.

"Yeah? Well sorry doesn't make up for years of rejection and pain," Roxanne scolded him. "I thought you were a hero, Wayne. But obviously not. Because of you and your _groupies_, Megamind is trapped in a life he never even wanted."

"I know," the supposed hero tried to agree. "I was a brat when I was a kid; I know that now. I had no right to treat him like that."

"And that's not the worst part," Roxanne continued. "Because your parents were wealthy – and because your mother thought you were too perfect to do _anything_ wrong – the teacher did nothing about it. _And_ if you knew it was wrong back then, why don't you help him now instead of dumping him back in jail every week?"

Wayne didn't answer and continued to avoid her gaze.

"You just want the publicity, don't you?" she said. "You don't want to admit your mistakes to the public; you don't want to show them that you're _not_ perfect, do you?"

The man called Metro Man sighed.

"You know what will happen if I did," he explained. "The people will riot, they'll panic, they'll get confused..."

"Or you just don't want to ruin your reputation," Roxanne interrupted. "The people need to learn not to rely on you all the time. And admitting to your mistakes is a good place to start this change."

She turned and left the hero to his thoughts.

* * *

Another week passed, and Roxanne continued to read to him hoping that soon, he'd wake up to the sound of her voice.

"Hiccup went to rise from his bed, but he felt something was wrong with his leg," Roxanne read aloud. "Toothless calmed down as Hiccup pulled back the covers...and stared at the metal contraction in the place of his left foot."

Reminded of Megamind's own accident, Roxanne realized that she hadn't even _seen_ her former kidnapper's injury. She knew it wouldn't be pretty...but she had to look. So, she folded down the page of the book and closed it, placing it down on the bedside table before leaning across the alien's body and pulling back the covers.

She stared.

And then she cried.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and Roxanne was growing worried. Megamind _still_ hadn't woken up...and she was beginning to doubt that he ever would. She was visiting him every day, reading to him in the silence of the infirmary...and sometimes she would just sit there and stare at him, willing him to open his eyes and go back to his crazy old self again.

Minion was with her this time; the fish was straightening out his master's covers, and when he was done, his autumn brown eyes settled upon the woman he and his charge had kidnapped so often. She really did care about Megamind. He could see it in her eyes.

"Miss Ritchi," he spoke softly, placing a robotic hand on her shoulder, "do you want me to give you a lift home?"

"No thank you, Minion," Roxanne said. "I think I'm going to stay a while."

Minion only nodded.

"I understand."

When he was gone, Roxanne began to dwell on the thought of a life without Megamind. Annoying as he'd been...he'd always made her smile, made her laugh when she was feeling down, and always tended to kidnap her whenever she was either about to go into a boring work meeting, or when Hal was trying to ask her out for a coffee.

Life without him...would be meaningless. She couldn't bare the thought of it.

"Megamind..." she began, shuffling her chair a little closer to the bed. "You remember that time when your cape caught fire, and you leapt around the Lair screaming like a girl while Minion tried to put it out? You cheered me up that day. And remember the time when you kidnapped me right out of the news van? Hal was trying to ask me out, and I was running out of excuses."

Megamind didn't reply.

"Despite everything, we've had some pretty good times together," she continued. "And...I don't think I could live without you."

He still didn't reply, and without realizing, tears began to form in Roxanne's eyes.

"You're so full of life, Megamind," she said, gently taking his lifeless hand in hers. "Everyone may hate you, but don't give up on life because of that. The Megamind I know _never_ gives up on a fight, even when he knows he has absolutely _no_ chance of winning."

Still nothing. Tears trickled down her cheeks as Roxanne began to sob.

"Megamind...can you hear me?" she begged. "Please, Megamind, wake up...I need you."

She leaned in closer, and very gently, placed her lips onto his and kissed him.

He still didn't respond. So she moved back again and turned away, wiping the tears from her cheeks and drying her eyes.

Suddenly Megamind shot up and hissed in pain. Roxanne gasped.


	42. Theme 50: Relaxation

Yet another one for 'Seeing Red'. Don't worry, this is the last of them!

* * *

Relaxation

"Honestly, Roxanne, you're worse than Minion!"

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh at the pout-like expression upon Megamind's face.

"At least I'm not forcing you into your bed and tucking in the covers so you stay there," she told him. "But I _will_ if you don't do as you're told. Come on, you need rest; a little relaxation never hurts anyone."

"It hurts my brain," Megamind said, folding is arms across his chest.

When he had been put in the clear by the doctors at the prison infirmary, Minion had broken him out and brought him back to the Lair, but instead of working on any of his projects, Megamind had been told to rest his leg. Just in case too much pressure caused it to act up again.

It still broke her heart, seeing the artificial foot in the place of where his real one had once been, but Roxanne had grown used to it.

"I'm sure your giant blue head can cope without fun and games for one week," Roxanne said with a smile.

"Remind me _why_ Minion let you in here?"

"Because I want you to recover as quickly as he does," the woman explained, taking a seat next to his bed. "Minion felt I might have more of a...sway, over you."

"You're such a temptress, but why?" Megamind asked. "Why would you want me to recover? Why help me at all? I thought you hated me."

Roxanne looked away, remembering those weeks when Megamind had still been in a coma; how at first she'd been angry with him, but then desperate for him to wake up. She sighed.

"I've never hated you, Megamind," she explained. "Whenever I came close to doing so, you'd always do something which would change that. Like the time your cape caught fire and you did that silly dance around the Lair."

Megamind groaned.

"I was _so_ tempted to use the Forget-Me-Stick on you that day."

She giggled.

"And then, when you leapt across and protected me when that guy hit us," she said further to prove her point. "Ever since that happened, I've never been able to look at you in the same way. When you were in that coma, I realized just how much I missed you. It was...it was scary."

Megamind blinked.

"I scared you? Just by being in a coma?"

"Yeah," Roxanne said with a nod. "You made all those machines for nothing, huh?"

"Tell me about it. But why would you miss me?"

"Because my life would be boring without you," she replied, and then smiled. "So I thought, when you woke up, I would try and spend more time with you. _Without_ getting kidnapped."

He smiled. The pair were then silent for a few moments, until...

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Megamind's eyes widened a little when he processed what she'd said.

"Sorry?"

"It's something I've always wondered, and began questioning when you were in a coma," she continued. "When I first started reporting no one knew who I was, and there were far bigger names around at the time. So why did you choose to kidnap me instead of someone else?"

He was silent for a few moments, before he let out the breath he was holding.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Who can I tell? No one other than Minion knows I'm here. They'd all think I'm crazy if I said anything. Can't imagine why."

He chuckled.

"Well..." he began, wondering how to say it. "I...I thought you were...pretty."

Roxanne blinked.

"You thought I was pretty?"

"Still do," he informed her. "And after that first kidnapping...I just couldn't stop. You were so fearless; you weren't afraid of me or anything I threw at you, and you didn't seem bothered by my looks at all. And you were the smartest person I knew. I couldn't imagine kidnapping anyone else but you."

Roxanne didn't know what to say, but his words confirmed past suspicions. He did, indeed, have a crush on her. And like little boys in the playground – who always seemed to push the girls they liked over – he had expressed his liking of her in an inappropriate way. But she didn't mind.

Her heart – suddenly beating faster than before – spoke her next words.

"I think you should give being good another try."

Megamind's jaw dropped.

"You what?"

"I think you should give being good another try," she repeated. "The Warden told me about what happened to you as a kid."

He averted his gaze downwards.

"Oh. He did."

Roxanne placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her again.

"No one deserves to be treated like that," she continued. "I had a right go at Wayne the next time I saw him."

"So I'm guessing you two broke up?"

"We were never together in the first place."

Megamind blinked.

"Huh. That actually explains a lot."

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"You think?" she said. "But back to my point; people judged you by how you looked and never gave you a chance to prove yourself. Instead you were pushed into a life you never even wanted."

Instinctively Megamind went to answer her back – saying that he _did_ choose to be a villain – but shut his mouth quickly. He didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"I never wanted to be the villain," he explained. "I just wanted to be accepted. And since people accepted me as a villain...I had no choice."

"You do now."

His eyes widened once again, but this time in surprise.

"I do?"

"You've always had a choice," Roxanne explained. "It's just a matter of getting people to believe it, and if they don't, that's their problem. But ever since you saved me from that accident, people have been questioning whether or not you're truly evil. Now would be as good a time as ever to do a double-take."

Megamind looked away, deep in thought. Could he really do it? Change his entire life just like that? He wasn't sure if he wanted the people's respect, after everything they'd put him through. But thinking harder, he realized he'd always wanted it, even when he was chasing after them in his latest robot creation.

"And I don't want to make your choice for you, but..."

Roxanne leaned in and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened further than before, and no sooner had she started it Roxanne pulled away again, a smirk upon her face.

"That's just a preview of what will come, should you choose to turn good."

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that," he said at first, but no more than a second later went on to say, "OK, mind made up; do you think Metro _Mahn_ will give me lessons on being a hero?"

Roxanne leant in again and their lips connected. But this time, Roxanne remained longer, giving Megamind a chance to kiss her back.

"You need to rest first," Roxanne told him after they parted.

Megamind gazed dreamily at her.

"Another kiss might help me rest?"

The reporter shook her head with a smile before leaning in again.


	43. Theme 44: Last Hope

Thanks to Karen B. Jones, who gave me the idea for this one ;)

If you want to read my full theory on what happened to Megamind's planet, just read Chapter 4 of Those Seven Months.

* * *

Last Hope

The blue woman ran through the crowd, who were all screaming and running, as the alarms went off and the large building began to collapse. She couldn't understand why this had to happen. But Nyrans were too proud and empty-headed; of course they had to try and reignite their star's core.

The Aterons new better than to try and challenge the power of the Universe. They had been preparing escape pods for when their star finally died – which would have been in another century's time. The woman wondered if they should have even _told_ the Nyrans; sure, their elders wanted to save all life...but they should have known better. The nature of the Nyrans was never to run from a problem.

Neither was the nature of the Aterons...but they knew when it was wise to run.

And now, this was happening. The woman hurried to where her husband was waiting with a small test pod, big enough for their son and his minion. The little boy in her arms – his eyes matching hers in colour – was clutching his mother's sleeve, as if he understood what was happening and didn't want to leave. The mother didn't want him to leave, either...but she knew that he had to if he was to survive.

The woman finally met with her husband, who took their son into his arms and rushed over to the escape pod with her following, grabbing the water sphere with the minion inside. She looked into the fish's autumn brown eyes.

"Take care of him," she instructed, and when the fish nodded, the woman joined her husband and placed the sphere inside the pod. "Here is your minion; he will take care of you."

"And here is your Binky," her husband said, placing the small power toy into the infant's mouth. "You are destined for Greatness."

The pod shut and began to launch. The woman and her husband held each other as they watched their son take off into the stars and to safety.

He was their last hope. Their planet's last hope. Their race's last hope. And their family's last hope.

The woman screwed her eyes shut, hiding the tears in her eyes as she buried her face into her husband's shoulder, just as the black hole consumed the world they knew.

* * *

Part of me wishes that their planet was never destroyed...but then, Megamind and Roxanne may never have met :(


	44. Theme 21: Obsession

Another idea provided by Karen B. Jones ;D

* * *

Obsession

Roxanne knew there were plenty of other women in the city, and that she wasn't the most gorgeous looking out of all of them...and yet, she had three guys obsessing over her, two of which weren't even human. And the third was just a creep.

She used to wonder why she couldn't find a normal guy to be with, but this desire soon faded when she discovered that normal was boring. Imagining a life with a normal guy just didn't work; there wouldn't be enough excitement in her life, and she wouldn't stick around for very long.

But what did the three _un_-normal guys see in her? That was what she wanted to know. Did they see the same as the other did, or were they attracted to different qualities? She wanted to find out.

Roxanne decided to bring up the topic when she and Hal were setting up for an interview with Metro Man. The red head was setting up the camera while Roxanne was reading over her questions, giving them a last minute edit.

"Hal?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?" she asked, trying not to use the 'O' word.

Hal turned to her with wide eyes.

"What makes you think that I, er, like you? I mean, _like you_, like you, because I like you as a friend, although if you want to be more then I wouldn't mind-"

"Hal," she cut him off. "I meant... Say you _liked me_, liked me. Any reason?"

"Well," Hal began, and Roxanne saw that he was pretending to think, "what guy wouldn't? You're totally awesome...and totally _hot_."

Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Later, when Metro Man arrived, the pair were sat in their chairs, allowing the final touches of make-up to be applied to their faces. When the two women left, Roxanne sent the hero a sideways glance. She'd already gotten an answer from Hal; she wondered if the super-powered alien thought any different.

"Wayne?"

He shushed her.

"Don't go saying my name around here," he informed. "That's my secret identity, remember?"

Roxanne, once again, resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Pretty much everyone knew that Metro Man was the city's tycoon, Wayne Scott. Wasn't much of a secret identity.

"Sorry," she apologized anyway. "I just wanted to ask you something; why do you like me?"

"Pardon?"

"You keep asking me out all the time," Roxanne continued. "I just wanted to know why."

He sent her a charming smile.

"Because it's custom that a hero dates a reporter," the hero replied. "And out of all of them, you're the best looking. It makes me look good, having a hottie like you at my side."

Roxanne's jaw almost dropped at the answer.

When the interview was over, Roxanne made an excuse that she wasn't feeling well, and her boss sent her home early. The reporter didn't know what to think; did guys not date girls for the right reasons anymore? Were looks only important to them? Apparently so, considering two of the three guys who obsessed over her only did because she was hot.

She figured Megamind must be the same. He was a villain, after all; she couldn't see any other reason for him to.

_Speak of the Devil..._ The invisible car pulled up alongside the pavement, the door opened, and a hand yanked her inside. Minion sped away up the road while Megamind held her firmly.

"You're in my clutches now, Miss Ritchi," he informed her. "There's no escape."

Roxanne didn't struggle; she didn't feel up to it.

"Megamind, can we reschedule? I've been having a bad day," Roxanne tried to explain.

"Miss Ritchi, supervillains do not _reskadool_ for their victims," Megamind said back in a cocky tone.

The reporter shoved him away, causing him to slam into the window.

"Look, I've just found out that apparently, guys aren't interested in what a girl's like on the inside or what she likes, and only care about how hot they are!" she yelled, raising her voice.

Megamind blinked in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I asked Metro Man and my cameraman why they like me," she explained, finding no reason to do otherwise. "They both say it's because I'm "hot". I doubt you're not different."

"That's not why I like you."

Roxanne just stared at him.

"It's not?"

"No," he continued, his voice becoming softer...and taking on a slightly nervous tone. "I'll admit that you are...very pretty...but I like you because you're smart. Out of all the humans in the city – in fact, out of all the humans in the _world_ – you're the smartest of them all. You're the only one who can match my brain in wits."

Roxanne continued to stare at him; she hadn't been expecting him to say this at all...and what was more, he was being completely honest. She could see it in his eyes.

"And I like you because you're also fearless," Megamind continued further. "You're not scared of my devices of evil...or me. You don't appear to care what I look like. And...that means a lot to me."

He looked away for a moment, but when Roxanne didn't say anything, he looked back up at her to see her reaction.

She immediately leapt forwards and pressed her lips firmly on his, causing him to fall backwards onto the seat, taking her with him. At first his eyes widened...but then they slipped closed and he kissed her back.

Minion looked into the rear-view mirror...and almost crashed the car when he saw what his boss was up to.


	45. Theme 6: Danger Ahead

Sorry for the long pause. Things got busy.

* * *

Danger Ahead

DANGER AHEAD

The car drove right past the sign, and Roxanne managed to look behind her from her position in the front seat. Her hands were tied, preventing her from whacking her kidnapper for ignoring the sign.

"You did read that sign, right?" she asked.

Megamind chuckled.

"Miss Ritchi, I read that sign before you did," he explained, before tapping his large head with a finger. "My head is big for a reason; it can read things faster than a mere human could."

"Well, that "brilliant" brain of yours obviously didn't read the sign properly," said Roxanne.

"Oh, you mean the 'Danger Ahead' part?" he said. "Minion put that there to keep people out. There's nothing to worry about."

_Five minutes later..._

The invisible car was hanging over a cliff, and neither captive nor kidnapper dared to move.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?"

"Shut it!"

Megamind began to climb into the back seat, only to be interrupted by Roxanne clearing her throat. He looked at her, and she gestured to her wrists. The villain rolled his eyes before untying them, and then allowed her to climb past first before following. Once in the back seats, they opened the rear doors and leapt to safety at the same time, one out each door.

Right after they did, the car toppled over the edge, and they head it crash to the ground below.

Megamind and Roxanne panted for breath as they stood up.

"Next time," Roxanne said, "let Minion kidnap me. At least with him it doesn't turn into a life and death situation."

Megamind scowled.

* * *

And that's why Minion is always in charge of kidnappings XD


	46. Theme 14: Multitasking

Only got five left, including this one. Gonna try and get them all done :)

This one was based on an idea given to me by Karen B. Jones.

* * *

Multitasking

Roxanne awoke to the sound of typing, humming, and the electronic beeping noises of a computer. Her eyes opened, and before her, she saw Megamind sat at his desk. But what she witnessed impressed her.

Megamind was typing on two different computers, connected to two different screens, and his eyes passed between each one so quickly she was surprised how he could keep up. And on top of that, he was _humming_ a tune.

That head was big for a reason.

She would have suspected him of showing off...but he didn't know she was awake, and there was no one else around to show off to. Not even Minion – but then again, the fish had probably seen this hundreds of times, so that wouldn't count if he _was_ present.

His eyes glanced over at her, and noticing her awake, he smiled – it was the usual smile, forced, whenever he was trying to act evil.

"Miss Ritchi! Glad you're awake!"

He finished off what he was doing _without even looking_ and turned his full attention on her. And on top of that, he didn't even brag about what he had just done. Almost as if it was natural for him.

When Metro Man did something great, he was showing off. When Megamind did something great, he barely even noticed. That said something.

Roxanne shook her head, trying to forget about what she had just seen. It was time for another kidnapping.


	47. Theme 35: Spiral

This one continues from the last one (Theme 14). If I remember correctly, it's based on an idea provided by phenixia_sama.

* * *

Spiral

"So Miss Ritchi-" Spin, "you must be wondering-" Spin, "what I have-" Spin, "instore for you-" Spin, "today."

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

Megamind stopped spinning in his chair, giving her a confused look.

"Why Miss Ritchi, I am spinning in my chair!" he informed. "What's the point of having one if you don't spin in it? I will admit, the human race has a slight chance of surviving, considering they invented these things!"

He then spun himself round faster than before, letting out a happy cry.

"Weee!"

But it died as he slowed down and saw Roxanne raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um," he said hesitantly, wondering if he should risk injuring her by hitting her with the Forget-Me-Stick. "That doesn't leave the Lair, Miss Ritchi."

She only shrugged. The impressed attitude she had felt towards him earlier was gone.

* * *

Because we all no Megamind secretly enjoys spinning in his chair XD


	48. Theme 8: Kick in the Head

Still in the kidnapping from the previous two themes xD

* * *

Kick in the Head

"And what's more, Miss Ritchi, is that you can put a stop to this," Megamind continued, after explaining his evil plan. "Just agree to be my Evil Queen, and I will leave your boyfriend alone _and_ this city."

Roxanne rolled her eyes; first he impressed her, then he made a fool of himself with the chair, and now he was giving her the Evil Queen lecture again.

On a Sunday morning too.

"After all, you're a fine...specimen," he said, his green eyes staring at her legs.

Her jaw dropped. _That's it!_

"You don't have to give me your answer now!" he continued. "In fact, why don't you give it after I've shown you the power I have-"

He was cut off when her leg came up and kicked him in the head.


	49. Theme 34: Out Cold

The final part of the kidnapping from the last three themes :)

* * *

Out Cold

When Megamind awoke, there was an ice pack upon his head, strapped in the place where the dull aching pain was admitting from. He groaned.

"Ohhh..."

"Sir?"

The alien looked to the side, and from around the corner Minion appeared, looking a little worried, but now relieved to see that his master had awoken.

"Are you all right, sir?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Megamind, as he sat up on the couch. "What happened?"

"Miss Ritchi kicked you in the head, sir," the fish explained. "You've been out cold for an hour."

Megamind groaned again. _I knew I shouldn't have checked her out. Not that I could resist..._

"Where is she now?"

"I took her home."

The alien nodded.

"OK, good," he said. "But next time, Minion? Tie her legs together. And to the chair."

* * *

And that's how he learnt to never leave her legs untied XD


	50. Theme 39: Through the Fire

So everyone, this is the last theme. And since it was the last theme, I wanted to do something big to celebrate. Hopefully this story is the kind of finale you were all hoping for :)

It's AU (no surprise there), although that'll be obvious after you read it.

I also have another announcement. For the time being, my writing muse seems to have run into a dead end for this fandom. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you all, or anything. I'll just be taking a break.

My little brother has recently been into _Star Wars_, and since he was the reason I got into _Megamind_ in the first place, I decided to join him when watching the first film. Then the second. Then the rest. Now I've been reading up on the Extended Universe (dragging Mia along with me, although she's not complaining), and have come up with a story idea. So if there's anyone into SW, I'll have a story up within the next few days.

But back to this. I hope you all enjoy the last theme!

* * *

Through the Fire

Roxanne coughed as the smoke swirled around her, and behind her, she could hear the crackling flames as they consumed the Lair and everything Megamind had created. She had left the ropes and the kidnapping chair behind, and was trying to find her way out.

The kidnapping had gone as it had usually gone – until Megamind's newest creation had exploded. Roxanne had been able to wriggle from her bonds. She briefly wondered what had happened to Megamind and Minion. A feeling of dread passed through her at the thought of the blast killing them; despite the fact that they had kidnapped her too many times to count...she didn't wish for them to be dead. They didn't deserve it. In reality, they really were quite harmless.

She tried to crawl across the floor, holding her breath for as long as she could, but eventually she had to breathe and the smoke entered her system. The woman coughed again, and fell to the floor as her vision became clouded. She tried to get up, determined to make it out alive, but she couldn't. Her strength was fading away as the smoke within her did its work.

"Roxanne?"

The call was faint, as if it was miles away, and Roxanne slowly opened her eyes. She could see a figure standing in the smoke. Either her mind was playing tricks on her...or his head was huge.

But she didn't care who it was; Roxanne opened her mouth to call out to him, but she coughed again as more smoke entered. Thankfully the sound was enough; Megamind hurried to her side and fell to his knees beside her, his cape, spikes and gloves gone. Roxanne was able to notice the undeniable fear and worry in his eyes before her eyes slipped closed again.

"Don't worry, Roxanne," he told her. "I'm going to get you out. Don't die on me. Stay strong. Don't let them take you from me..."

He gathered her up into his arms before hurrying away from the flames and towards the exit. Which was easier said than done. The beams above were in flames and were beginning to fall, and knowing that they would block the entrance, Megamind took the risk and ran underneath them, able to make it just in time before they fell. Around him his many inventions were up in flames.

But he didn't care. He had memorized their blueprints; he could rebuild them. All that mattered was getting Roxanne out alive. He couldn't stand the thought of her being taken away from him and into the afterlife.

He finally reached the exit and ran out into the open sunlight. Minion was there with the many Brainbots which had escaped, along with the Spider-Bot, and the fish turned to address his master. But Megamind just ignored him as he passed, and Minion knew better than to say anything when he saw Roxanne.

Megamind laid her down on the ground, just as Roxanne began coughing again and her eyes opened slowly.

"Roxanne..."

His bare hand brushed a bag of hair from her eyes, and all she could do was watch him. The woman couldn't deny it; Megamind had been afraid for her, that much was obvious in his green eyes. It was made all the more obvious when he gently pulled her in for a hug.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Roxanne wasn't sure what to say to that; she knew that Megamind had a crush on her, but...this was more than a crush. She gently patted his back, comforting him, before she coughed again. Megamind pulled away and rubbed her back.

"Take it easy," he said, his voice soft and gentle. "Let it all out."

The woman took in deep breaths, getting fresh air into her system which she continued to cough out the intruding smoke. They sat like this until they heard the faint sound of sirens approaching, although it would be a few minutes before the emergency vehicles reached them.

"Metro Man will be here soon," Roxanne said aloud, wanting to give Megamind a chance to escape since he had saved her.

But Megamind froze. His eyes darted between the skies and her, and Roxanne could see the fear building up as he held onto her again.

"No...no...I won't let him... No, he can't... I won't... He'll have to go through me... I can't... I won't let him...take you... I won't let anyone take you...from me... No..."

Roxanne blinked in surprise. Metro Man had "rescued" her many times before whenever Megamind had kidnapped her, and the villain hadn't cared. He'd been too busy pouting. What was the difference now?

"Oh."

She looked back at the burning building, remembering his worried eyes, how frantic he had been, and what had happened after she had come round again. He had almost lost her, for real. And if what she suspected about his feelings for her was true, then he wouldn't want her taken away from him again so soon. _Especially_ if it was his rival doing the taking.

Megamind's arms circled around her, clutching her to him, and his eyes were scanning the air, looking for any signs of the hero in white.

"Sir, the escape is ready."

Both Megamind and Roxanne turned to see Minion standing next to a large open hatch in the ground, which the last Brainbot disappeared down. Both then turned to each other, and Roxanne noticed the alien giving her an honest look of apology.

"I'm so sorry about this."

He then gathered her into his arms again before hurrying towards the hatch, and all Roxanne could do was grip his shoulders as he ran. Minion gave his master a confused look, but must have realized there was no time for questions. Megamind leapt through the hatch, and Minion followed suit before closing the hatch behind him.

They travelled in the dark, the lights from the Brainbots guiding them. Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but Megamind covered it with a hand, giving her a silencing look which was also full of worry. Roxanne understood; Metro Man would hear them. So she remained silent for the rest of the journey.

They finally arrived in what appeared to be some kind of secret underground lair, one which Roxanne had never seen before. It was filled with blueprints, tools and half-finished projects, along with household items like a TV, a fridge, a couch, a table and some chairs, along with various other things. It branched off to what Roxanne could assume were other rooms.

But what she noticed most of all was that the ceiling was made of glass, and above her, she could see what she assumed was the lake.

"Won't anyone see us?" she wondered aloud.

"It's one way," Megamind explained, putting her down. "We can see out, but from the outside, no one can see in. Kind of like the Invisible Car."

"Oh."

They were silent for a few minutes, standing awkwardly as they watched Minion tend to the Brainbots who had damaged themselves in the fire.

"Listen, I'm...sorry about...kidnapping you again," Megamind spoke, breaking the silence. "It's just...after that...I couldn't..."

"No, I understand," said Roxanne. "And truthfully, I don't think I wanted to see him after that."

"You don't want to see your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Usually Megamind wouldn't have believed her. But that was when he was in his element and not really listening to anyone; now he was, and he was able to see the truth in her eyes. He looked away, surprised by this fact, but also secretly thrilled.

"I...should return you to the surface soon," he continued.

"What about you?" asked Roxanne.

"I'll wait down here for a little while," he replied. "A lot of stuff needs to be rebuilt. We need to relocate to a new topside Lair. Don't expect a kidnapping for a least a month, maybe longer."

Roxanne looked at him – _really_ looked at him. He was avoiding eye contact with her, staring at the floor with sadness as he said those words. It made Roxanne realize something she had – deep down – suspected for a long time.

"Why not just fake your death?" she suggested. "Then you can start over. You won't have to deal with anyone hating you again. You could do whatever you wanted to."

Megamind appeared to consider this...but then the excitement faded and he sighed.

"Nice idea, but...I couldn't. I wouldn't be truly happy. I'd feel...lonely," he replied. "I know there's Minion and the Brainbots. They're good company. But I'd still feel lonely."

Roxanne knew exactly who he was referring to. After all, why would he reveal his entire plan to her if he knew she would use it against him? It was to impress her. She'd learnt that a long time ago. He wanted to kill Metro Man, but he also wanted attention – _her_ attention.

Something he had captured a long time ago, although Roxanne kept this hidden deep down to prevent being diagnosed with Stockholm Syndrome.

She sighed. Her career wouldn't last much longer, despite the kidnappings. Her boss was already looking for a younger reporter to replace her.

"I'm looking for an open window; I want to start a new life, too. Any room for me?"

Megamind's head snapped up and he looked at her with hope; hope which she had never seen before, and it made her heart swell.

"You... Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "My career won't last, and I'm kind of sick and tired with everyone assuming Metro Man and I are a couple. He's really not my type."

She didn't tell him that he had left many bruises on her accidentally, and that the hero had assumed that her supposed love for him would see past these constant minor injuries.

"So you want to live here?"

"Mm-hmm."

"With me?"

"Mm-hmm."

He stared at her. Then he laughed happily, taking Roxanne into his arms, picking her up and spinning her above his head. Roxanne laughed out loud too, unable to resist. When he put her down Megamind's hand found itself resting against her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"You...really mean it?"

Roxanne knew actions spoke louder than words. A simple 'yes' wouldn't be enough. So instead, she leaned in and placed her lips upon his.

* * *

A big thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, faved and alerted these themes! You guys ROCK!


End file.
